Albator 31 - 28 Les mirages des étoiles
by iloveharlock
Summary: Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles paraissent être. Cet adage aura rarement été aussi vrai. Il faudra démêler tous les fils, le vrai du faux, pour tout s'éclaircisse. Les trente ans d'Alguérande promettent d'être agités !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Warius, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

_Crédit _: Les _Metal Bloody Saloon_ et les Octodians sont une création d'Aerandir Linaewen avec l'autorisation de qui je les reprends à ma sauce

Les autres personnages sont à moi

**1.**

Utilisant deux de ses bras, Erkhatellwanshir posa les godets de red bourbon à nouveau pleins devant ses deux invités privilégiés, au comptoir du bar dressé dans ses propres appartements du _Metal Bloody Saloon-AL3_.

\- Dommage que vous ne puissiez rester plus, se plaignit dans un barrissement la colossale Octodiane.

\- Désolé, mais aucune force dans les univers ne m'empêchera d'être à Heiligenstadt pour les trente ans d'Alguérande ! rétorqua Albator avec un sourire.

\- Je plains celui qui tenterait de s'interposer sur ta route ! pouffa Warius Zéro ! Tu deviens plus impitoyable avec les années, toi, ou tout simplement un vieux ronchon ?

L'Octodiane aux huit bras partit dans un éclat de rire tonitruant qui fit trembler tout son salon.

Pour sa part, l'incriminé se contenta de hausser légèrement les épaules, n'ayant pas lâché son verre, se contentant de le savourer à petites gorgées gourmandes.

\- Tous les enfants seront là ? reprit l'ancien Colonel de la République Indépendante.

\- Alhannis et sa femme sont à un colloque informatique, histoire de vendre les performances de leur société.

\- Mais, elle leur rapporte déjà de l'or en barre ! La dernière fois, tu me disais qu'il avait même dû être mis au repos complet pour épuisement ! protesta Warius, soucieux.

\- Il a très bien récupéré depuis. Et mes garçons ne sont pas du genre à se laisser dicter la loi par leurs forces.

\- Ils tiennent de leur père ! rugit la patronne du _MBS-AL3_ qui s'amusait ferme.

\- Fais gaffe que je ne te dévisse une défense, toi ! continua se s'amuser le grand Pirate balafré, absolument pas vexé.

\- Pour cela, Albator, il faudrait que tu l'atteignes, remarqua Erkhatellwanshir en se penchant légèrement vers lui. Je fais près de trois mètres, je te le rappelle !

Passant une excellente soirée, les trois amis trinquèrent et burent jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

L'Observatoire Cholar était le dernier de la mission de surveillance et de protection du _Pharaon_ qui n'était plus qu'à quelques jours de navigation de la Terre.

Selon la procédure, son commandant de bord s'était présenté au Directeur afin de recevoir les résultats des constatations opérées au cours des trois derniers mois, depuis le passage du précédent cuirassé.

Ten Shorl avait reçu son visiteur pour une courte visite, Alguérande n'ayant nulle envie de s'attarder, pressé plus que jamais de rentrer chez lui !

Kéanne, sa femme avait servi les deux hommes de rafraîchissements et de petits amuse-bouche, fébrile, renversant quelques gouttes gazeuses sur l'uniforme du visiteur à la crinière fauve.

Alguérande jeta un coup d'œil à la frêle jeune femme, au teint pâle, informe dans une robe qui tenait plus du sac, triste oiseau en contraste singulier avec Ten Shorl et sa mise soignée à la dernière mode et trop surchargée en breloques pour un homme.

Et cette inconnue lui évoquait pourtant quelqu'un de très familier : lui-même près de vingt-cinq ans auparavant !

\- Vous avez ce que vous vouliez, je ne vous retiens pas, gronda le Directeur à l'adresse d'Alguérande.

Le commandant du _Pharaon_ se leva sans finir sa limonade et sans avoir eu le temps de toucher à une seule bouchée, salua et fit demi-tour, presque soulagé que personne ne l'escorte à sa navette !

Mais il avait à peine fait quelques pas que des cris le firent revenir dans le salon où, apparemment de façon gratuite, Ten Shorl frappait son épouse à bras raccourcis !

\- Suffit ! gronda le jeune homme en tentant de s'interposer.

\- Ce sont mes affaires privées, commandant Waldenheim. Elle vous a manqué de respect !

\- C'était un incident !

\- Ce n'est qu'à moi de juger. Cela ne vous regarde pas, répéta Ten Shorl.

\- Mais…

\- Je vous en prie, commandant, fit Kéanne, les joues rouges, les bras marqués.

\- Et maintenant, dégagez ! intima le Directeur de l'Observatoire.

Cédant, Alguérande battit en retraite, s'excusant d'un regard auprès de la jeune femme.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, le _Pharaon_ reprenait son vol, filant en droite ligne vers la Terre pour finir ses neufs mois de mission.

* * *

Après avoir débarrassé la table, fait la vaisselle et tout rangé, Kéanne avait regagné la chambre qu'elle occupait seule, loin de celle de son époux, depuis déjà des années.

Ten Shorl continuait de travailler dans son bureau, y demeurant le plus longtemps possible, n'ayant aucune envie de risquer de se trouver face à sa femme qui avait l'endormissement lent, et se relevait également souvent.

Consultant sa montre, il songea qu'il pouvait gagner sans risque sa propre chambre quand les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent sur une silhouette en uniforme de la Flotte terrestre.

Atteint par un tir en pleine tête, il bascula en arrière, raide mort.

Alguérande rengaina.

\- Bonne arrivée aux Enfers, pauvre lâche ! rugit-il en tournant les talons.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

La mine soucieuse, le second du _Pharaon_ était venu réveiller son commandant.

\- Gander, il est cinq heures du mat' !

\- Ten Shorl est mort. Il a été assassiné peu après minuit.

\- Pour ce que j'en ai vu, je ne vais pas pleurer sur lui…

\- Sauf que sur les enregistrements de sécurité de l'Observatoire, c'est toi qui as pressé la détente.

Alguérande fronça les sourcils, tous ses esprits retrouvés !

\- Sauf que sur nos enregistrements, j'étais dans ce lit !

Le lhorois esquissa enfin un sourire.

\- Oui. Je l'ai confirmé en venant ici vérifier que tu ronflais à qui mieux mieux.

\- Je ne ronfle pas ! Truffy ne s'est jamais plaint.

\- Normal, il grogne plus encore que toi dans son sommeil, ce lion ! Blague à part, tu es hors de cause avant même d'avoir été vraiment suspecté, ça change !

\- En effet, je n'en ai pas l'habitude… D'ordinaire je m'en prends plein la tronche puis on me dit qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne, grinça le jeune homme en fourrageant dans sa crinière fauve. Malgré tout, il y a rarement erreur et je me fais rétamer malgré tout. Alors, qui… ? Et l'épouse de Shorl ?

\- Elle pleure, mais impossible de savoir si c'est pour son mari ou sa disparition ! Il la battait comme plâtre, mais elle ne le quittait pas.

\- J'ai connu ça…

Alguérande considéra la microscopique goutte de sang à son pouce gauche.

\- Tu n'as pas fait que venir constater, tu m'as fait un prélèvement !

\- Il fallait que je m'assure qu'il s'agissait bien de toi, et non d'une copie, le test ADN m'a donné la réponse immédiate. J'ai pu la transmettre au général Hurmonde. Là, avec le décalage horaire, c'est la nuit aussi sur Terre.

Alguérande repoussa sa couette.

\- Je dois lui parler !

\- Mais je viens de dire que c'est la nuit pour lui aussi ! protesta le Mécanoïde.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il s'attend à mon appel !

\- Mais…

* * *

En robe de chambre, Joal Hurmonde ne parvenait à perdre de sa superbe, la crinière argentée majestueuse, son passé de commandant de bord imprégnant toujours ses fibres les plus profondes bien qu'il soit désormais derrière un bureau depuis près de vingt ans !

\- Vous vous êtes fait attendre, commandant Waldenheim, remarqua le général de la Flotte terrestre.

\- Je viens d'apprendre le meurtre de Ten Shorl…

\- Et je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien, en dépit de ce qu'on a tenté de faire pour vous impliquer. Cela n'a pas réussi, j'en suis soulagé.

\- Moi donc ! ? remarqua Alguérande.

\- Non, pas pour ce que vous croyez, commandant. Mais parce que cela signifie qu'il y aura au moins une autre tentative ! Et là on pourra peut-être comprendre cet étrange complot ! Pour les jours à venir, vous avez un anniversaire à fêter, ne pensez donc plus à ce fâcheux final de mission alors que les neufs mois furent exemplaires et sans véritables soucis ! Bon anniversaire, commandant Waldenheim.

\- Je vous remercie, général Hurmonde !

La communication interrompue, Joal Hurmonde bascula son émetteur sur une autre fréquence.

\- Tu as tout entendu, Albator ?

\- Oui. Bien sûr qu'Algie n'aurait jamais commis cet assassinat de sang-froid ! Pas depuis qu'il a ces galons, qu'il connaît la rigueur militaire et qu'il a appris à faire confiance à la Justice… contrairement à moi !

\- En revanche, le plan semble bien ourdi, remarqua le général, sombre. La synchronisation était quasi parfaite : le départ de ton gamin, et l'arrivée de sa copie ! Une réplique jusqu'au pli le plus fin de son visage… Un clone ?

Sur l'écran, le grand Pirate balafré grimaça.

\- Alguérande et moi avons connu une personne disposant de répliques Mécanoïdes de nous…

\- Je suppose que tu évoques Nagmandylle la Reine Pirate ? Ces copies ont été désactivées dès que la Flotte a récupéré les Aspirants qui avaient été vendus sur les Marchés de ceux battant pavillon noir !

\- C'est ce qu'elle a dit, soupira le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Algie et moi ne l'avons jamais cru ! On dirait qu'elle a trouvé à quoi les utiliser au lieu de s'imaginer nous avoir dans son lit !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je vais m'en assurer, après l'anniversaire.

\- Bien sûr, je n'entendais pas t'arracher aux tiens. Mais une telle audace d'action trahi une intention profondément malveillante. Je suis inquiet.

\- Moi aussi…

Soucieux, les deux amis mirent fin à leur entretien.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Warius fit la grimace alors que son ami de toujours se préparait à quitter le _MBS-AL3_, son bagage bouclé, enfilant ses gants.

\- Je suis désolé que la mission de ton gamin se termine de façon si inquiétante.

\- Oui, que ce soit Nagmandylle – mais à une première réflexion, je ne vois personne d'autre disposant de copies d'Algie et moi – ou un autre ennemi ayant cloné ou opéré de la chirurgie pour obtenir ce double, le piège est grossier mais efficace. Et j'ai à assister Alguérande. S'il s'agit bien de Nagmandylle, elle a ma doublure Mécanoïde et les Dieux seuls savent ce qu'elle peut avoir manigancé dans sa tête folle ! Warius…

\- Je serai heureux d'être présent, pour ton fils et toi. Après tout, je l'ai récupéré quand cette Reine Pirate l'avait fait halluciner être avec sa femme alors que c'était elle qu'il honorait de toute sa fougue. Alguérande ne prendra pas ombrage de ma présence.

L'ancien Colonel de la République Indépendante fronça les sourcils.

\- Erk nous avait invités pour l'inauguration de son _MNS-AL3_. Pourquoi ce nom, l'Octodiane ne me l'a pas dit…

Albator se fendit d'un grand sourire.

\- Un hommage à ma lignée. « AL » pour Alhannis, Alguérande, et bien sûr ton serviteur Albator ! 3 « AL » !

\- Je crains qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul « W » dans les connaissances de notre Octodiane préférée… Pas suffisant pour un _MBS_…

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour t'honorer, Warius, je peux m'arranger, rugit la patronne des _MBS_, venue elle aussi souhaiter un bon départ à son ami. Mon prochain saloon spatial s'appellera le _MBS-Zéro _!

\- Hum… merci, fit Warius, mi-figue mi-raisin. Je pense demander sous peu un changer de patronyme !

Albator pouffa allègrement, détendu, en dépit des circonstances de son départ plus précipité que prévu.

\- Ah oui, et par quoi : Nul ?

\- Mais quel ami détestable tu fais, s'amusa franchement Warius. Le sens de l'humour, ou supposé tel, ne te va absolument pas, vieux Pirate à la crinière d'argent !

\- Au lieu de déblatérer, tu es prêt ? Nous partons pour Heiligenstadt ! Nous avons un anniversaire à célébrer !

\- Mes malles sont déjà à bord de ton _Arcadia _!

\- Bon retour, les amis, gronda l'Octodiane en leur octroyant une bourrade entre les épaules qui les jeta proprement à terre sous sa force colossale !

\- Désolée…

Mais ce fut dans un rire qu'Albator et Warius se relèvent pour une étreinte plus amicale avec l'Octodiane dont la stature était aussi grande que les cœurs !

* * *

\- Vous avez bien servis, gloussa Nagmandylle, la Reine Pirate dans la plénitude resplendissante de ses trente ans.

Elle se releva, laissant dans son immense lit, les Mécanoïde à l'effigie d'Alguérande et d'Albator, au repos après l'avoir satisfaite des heures durant.

Traversant sa chambre toute en lambris dorés, draperies et autres bibelots en précieux cristal, elle s'approcha d'une cage qui aurait pu être celle d'oiseaux si elle n'avait été à taille humaine, avec une prisonnière.

\- Alors, Amarance, peux-tu encore développer tes pouvoirs de Doppelganger ?

\- Tu sais bien que non, Nagmandylle… Mais je trouverai autre chose pour prévenir et aider mon ami ! Alguérande ne doit pas retomber entre tes griffes et tes cuisses !

\- C'est un peu tard pour fanfaronner. Je t'ai capturée. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser dans toute cette histoire !

\- Tu es monstrueuse…

\- Oui, ça aussi. Je le revendique. J'en suis fière !

* * *

Son rapport fait devant le général de la Flotte terrestre, Alguérande avait quitté le QG Militaire.

Une interminable limousine blanche l'attendant devant l'entrée principale, Kyna la chauffeuse se tenant près de la portière, casquette à la main.

\- Bon retour chez vous, M. Alguérande !

\- Quel plaisir, Kyna ! Ramène-moi vite à la maison ! Même si j'avais prévu un taxi…

\- Votre mère tenait à ce que je vienne vous chercher. Je vous reconduits chez vous.

\- Merci, Kyna, fit Alguérande en prenant place. Je rentre chez moi, c'est le bonheur absolu !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

\- Papa ! Maman ! Warius !

Avec l'enthousiasme de sa jeunesse, n'ayant pas encore officiellement passé le cap de la trentaine, Alguérande se précipita dans les bras de ses parents, octroyant également une généreuse accolade à l'ancien Colonel de la République Indépendante.

\- J'adore les surprises ! Alors, il était comment, le _MBS-AL3 _?

\- Magnifique ! Erk fait dans le haut de gamme avec cette station spatiale ! sourit Albator. Elle a hâte de t'y recevoir.

\- J'ai trois mois de congé, j'aurai tout le temps d'aller y faire un saut, tant que je ne suis pas grabataire !

\- Algie ! protesta Salmanille en caressant les joues toujours étonnamment roses de son fils à la chevelure fauve.

\- Vas remonter les bretelles à ton petit-fils, maman ! gloussa le jeune homme. C'est Alveyron qui m'a décrété bon pour la maison de retraite une fois mes trente ans fêtés !

\- Je l'aime bien, ce gamin, commenta pour sa part Albator. Il ne m'a jamais fait entrer en gériatrie, lui !

\- Normal, il se réserve pour son papa. Toi, il t'adore, tu le combles de cadeaux !

\- Oui, il est attachant, ce gosse. Une jolie petite fratrie de chromosomes dorés ! Même si je sais que ça augure des épreuves pour eux tous…

\- Pas de propos chagrins, papa ! pria Alguérande. C'est jour de fête ! Je suis tellement heureux d'être rentré chez moi ! J'ai tant de bonheur à vous retrouver ! Papa, maman, Warius. Et Madaryne qui arrive ce soir !

\- Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ? jeta une vois familière alors qu'un jeune homme à la chevelure incandescente descendant quatre à quatre l'escalier à impérial du hall d'entrée du château d'Heiligenstadt.

\- Alhannis, mais tu étais…

\- J'ai menti. Ou plutôt, c'était ta surprise, petit frère ! J'ai bien joué, papa ?

\- Oui, grâce à moi qui ai transmis tes messages, gloussa Albator. Et, oui à nouveau, Algie, Alhannis et Khélye sont arrivés ce matin au château ! Comme si nous ne pouvions pas tous être réunis pour ton anniversaire ! Tu en as douté, Alguérande ?

\- Je connais les impératifs de sa profession. Il a une entreprise à faire tourner !

\- Et j'ai aussi d'excellents comptables et un bon conseil d'administration, sourit Alhannis en étreignant longuement son cadet. Bon anniversaire, Algie !

Entièrement au sein de siens, Alguérande se sentit le cœur débordant de bonheurs, à tous points de vue.

* * *

Ses bougies soufflées, enfin, il avait essayé, Alguérande se fit servir une part de gâteau alors que les flammes de la boutique de farces et attrapes continuaient de trembloter.

\- Vous aller vous payer ma fiole toute la soirée ?

\- Oui, je le crains ! pouffa Madaryne en serrant à lui faire mal le bras de son mari.

\- Je sens que je vais te le faire payer, au centuple, ma toute belle !

\- Mais, je l'espère bien ! Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que j'ai pu dévaliser à la boutique de lingerie de la station artistique !

\- Hum, j'ai été voir leur site sur le GalactoNet. J'en salive d'avance !

\- Tu baves, tu veux dire ?

\- Je pensais plutôt à une autre sorte de liquide pour la nuit !

\- Le contraire me décevrait !

Alveyron se glissa entre ses parents qui le délaissaient trop à son gré.

\- Gâteau ! réclama le garçonnet de dix ans !

\- Goinfre ! Mais tu as raison, Alfie, cette pièce montée est succulente !

Prenant la pelle à desserts, Alguérande souleva et déposa une part crémeuse sur l'assiette de l'aîné de ses enfants.

Madaryne se serra un peu plus contre son époux.

\- Quel bonheur. Je le savoure tant !

\- Et moi donc !

Etreint par sa femme, ses enfants l'entourant, Alguérande resplendissait de bonheur.

Albator battit une ou deux fois de la paupière, apercevant le spectre de Léllanya veillant sur leur fils, doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il est heureux, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oui, il l'a bien mérité. Et nous sommes là, toi, moi, et toute sa famille !

\- Je vous bénis, tous, murmura l'Elite, avant de s'effacer.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

\- Heureuse d'être l'épouse d'un vieux ?

Madaryne rit de bon cœur.

\- Si je suis comblée ainsi à chaque fois, je signe pour un vieillard dans mon lit jusqu'à la fin de mes propres jours !

\- Ne l'oublie pas pour un jour le rapporter à Alveyron quand on lui dira ce que c'est que de devenir un adulte !

\- C'est un garçon, tu es son père. Ce sera ton boulot de vieux croûton !

\- Merci, ma belle. Tu vas payer pour ça ! rugit Alguérande en étreignant sa femme pour une étreinte matinale qui la fit hurler et s'accrocher aux pompons du dais de l'immense lit.

Tenant ses cadettes jumelles par la main, Oralys trottinant derrière lui, Alveyron sourit à ses parents qui sortaient de leur appartement.

\- Venez, pria la Nounou accompagnant les enfants.

\- Papa, c'est ça être grand, tous ces bruits ? gloussa le garçonnet à la crinière d'or roux.

\- On t'expliquera, un jour, souffla Alguérande en rougissant.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui, ta maman ! se vengea le jeune homme en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes pour éviter les foudres de son épouse.

* * *

Son _Squeleddon_ s'étant arrimé à un dock orbital pirate, camouflé, Nagmandylle s'était dirigée pour sa part vers un cerceau de chantier naval au sein duquel se trouvait un cuirassé en finalisation de construction.

\- L'_Arcadia_. Il est parfait !

ChronAlizer, son robot coordinateur, sur ses talons, se dandina de plaisir.

\- Et avec le Mécanoïde à son bord, il va faire des ravages, se réjouit le robot rouge et blancs sur chenilles. Mais, l'autre, le vrai gosse, il va…

\- J'ai pris des précautions supplémentaires, cette fois. J'ai avec moi Noréon, un puissant télépathe.

\- Et il va faire quoi, ton néon fluorescent ?

\- Dominer l'esprit d'Alguérande. Sans Amarance, il est très faible.

\- Il a ses alliés de toujours, Talmaïdès le papillon de tatouage à même sa peau. Il y a Quelgann ce Thanatos qui l'a trop eu à la bonne pour le protéger, lui et son père, toutes ces années. Il y a Pouchy, il y a tous ses amis surnaturels !

\- Des amis qui ne peuvent que protéger un bras armé du Bien. Et Alguérande ne sera plus un guerrier bénéfique. De cela aussi, je vais m'occuper. Je me suis plantée avec le meurtre de ce tortionnaire qui se défoulait sur sa femme, je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur !

Nagmandylle prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Albator, au pied !

Le Mécanoïde s'approcha.

\- Voilà ton vaisseau. J'ai organisé ton plan de vol ! A toi d'exterminer tout ce qui se dressera devant toi !

\- A tes ordres, ma Reine.

ChronAlyzer s'agita encore.

\- Et si ce vieux Pirate réagit, comprend, part en guerre, comme à l'accoutumée ?

\- Mon télépathe, ce « néon » va se charger de lui. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, nous pouvons repartir !

* * *

Paisible, se sachant en parfaite sécurité, Albator était parti pour une promenade dans le parc de son magnifique domaine.

\- On va être enfin en paix ? lança Alguérande en le rejoignant en courant.

\- Oui, on le dirait bien, sourit son père, l'étreignant d'une main. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi. Tu as une famille à câliner. Et en dépit de ses moqueries, Alveyron t'aime à la folie !

\- Oui, je ne l'ai jamais ignoré ! gloussa Alguérande. Trois mois de congé, je vais en profiter à fond !

\- Heureux, Algie ?

\- Au possible, mon papa ! lança le jeune homme en repartant rapidement vers le château.

Poursuivant sa flânerie, Albator était parvenu devant le labyrinthe de jeux de bien des générations.

-« Trois mois pour toi, mon grand, bien plus de mois pour moi. J'ai tant envie de profiter de ma femme, être juste heureux ! ».

A un tremblement de l'air, le grand Pirate balafré à la chevelure d'argent pivota sur lui-même.

\- Qui… ?

\- Ta mort, vieux déchet !

Et sous la soudaine atroce douleur qui lui traversait la poitrine, Albator eut la sensation que son cœur se déchirait, puis il n'y eut plus que la plus inquiétante des obscurités, le coupant de tout univers vivant.

Terrassé par une crise cardiaque, il s'écroula.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Nagmandylle était furieuse et le mobilier de son boudoir en avait fait les frais.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette chiffe molle ! ? Je voulais juste le retarder, le temps que je sois prête ! Pourquoi il a fallu que Noréon y aille aussi fort ?

\- Je croyais que tu le voulais mort, ma Reine. Et ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

\- Alors, reste visible, siffla Nagmandylle. Je voulais une longue mise à mort, cela me paraissait en revanche parfaitement clair.

\- Il est encore en vie, remarqua paisiblement le télépathe. Tu as tout le temps de peaufiner tes plans à présent.

\- Oui, ça c'est peu de le dire, grinça toujours la Reine Pirate. Il va falloir que je prenne d'autres dispositions… Fais venir ton frère le polymorphe, j'ai besoin qu'il me surveille ma cible au plus près !

\- A tes ordres.

* * *

Dans l'attente du retour de Madaryne et de Khélye qui avaient tenu compagnie à Salmanille aux Urgences de l'hôpital, Warius était demeuré au château avec Alhannis.

\- Tu aurais dû aller avec elles, tu es l'aîné.

\- Il fallait quelqu'un pour les enfants, tous nos enfants. Alveyron a eu la vision de ce qui était arrivé à son grand-père et il a communiqué sa panique à ses frères, sœur et cousins ! Hors de question de les laisser aux Nounous, dans cet état.

Warius fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi à l'admission de ton père, la cardiologue a dit que l'état d'Alguérande la préoccupait également ?

Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu fit la grimace.

\- Alhie, tu peux tout me dire !

\- Warius, tu sais ce que Gordan a fait à mon cadet…

\- Que trop. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la cardiologue familiale ?

\- Tu oublies-là que Gordan a jadis tiré une balle sur Algie, qu'il l'a touché en plein cœur. Alguérande a été remis en état, mais la faiblesse est demeurée enfouie – la faiblesse elle aussi familiale !

\- Mais, même si Albator avait eu de gros soucis cardiaques au début de ma conquête des univers pour les Carsinoés, il avait été guéri, non ?

\- Alguérande et Pouchy lui ont rendu son dernier souffle, dans le bassin où son corps avait été préservé. Quelgann le Thanatos autant là pour lui prendre son âme que pour le protéger quelque part. Mais il y a toujours eu ce souci. Et on dirait bien qu'un nouvel ennemi en a profité.

\- Il a plutôt bien réussi, maugréa Warius. Je l'ai retrouvé là où Alveyron avait dit l'avoir vu tomber, et je n'ai pu que rester auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que l'hélicoptère médicalisé arrive pour le prendre en charge… Les Urgentistes l'ont stabilisé, non sans peine, mais son état demeure plus que sérieux. Alguérande ?

\- J'ai reçu un message de Madaryne, il a l'air d'aller bien aux premiers tests. Mais il lui faudra passer un bilan complet.

\- Je vois que les attentes ne sont pas près de finir…

* * *

Alguérande se tourna vers celle qui sans vergogne était apparue dans le vestiaire où il finissait de se rhabiller après les premiers examens.

\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas arrivée deux minutes plus tôt !

\- Je sais, j'ai attendu ! Tu es devenu un homme magnifique. J'étais là aussi pour tes trente ans, mais je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

\- Comment te souviens-tu du chemin pour nous rejoindre, de nous tout court ? J'ai…

\- Les Sages m'ont permis de garder les souvenirs heureux. Ils contribuent à mon nouvel équilibre.

\- Je comprends. On ne peut pas vivre sans passé, même pour une Elite. Même mon père est venu à bout d'une terrible amnésie, et en retrouvant son passé, il a changé à l'époque. Ainsi, tu ne me quittes pas, Léllanya !

\- Plus jamais. Sauf si tu ne le souhaites pas ? Je comprendrais. Tu as eu la meilleure mère qui soit !

\- Tu es une Elite, je te considérerai comme telle, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et là, excuse-moi, mais je me tamponne de ces retrouvailles, ces années après avoir fait effacer tes souvenirs, seul l'état de mon père me préoccupe. Il ne va pas bien du tout !

\- La Reine Nagmandylle a effectivement fait appel à de sacrées pointures en matière de tueurs à gages surnaturels !

\- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

\- Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui. Ta famille a besoin d'être réunie pour passer cette épreuve. Je suis sûre que ton papa va s'en sortir. Il a toujours tout surmonté.

\- Pour l'instant, je veux juste qu'il se réveille et qu'il m'assure qu'effectivement, il va se battre pour guérir !

\- Et ménage-toi aussi, Algie.

\- Plus tard ! Il n'y a que papa qui compte ! gronda le jeune homme en quittant le laboratoire de tests pour rejoindre sa mère et les deux sœurs Von Erback.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Sur les terres familiales, Alguérande n'avait pas dérogé à son habitude, à savoir un bon footing dans les paysages composés avec soins par tout un corps de métiers !

* * *

Il était sorti de la douche et finissait de s'habiller quand en se retournant il se retrouva face à un jeune homme à la longue chevelure d'or.

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'amènes, Pouch' ? Cela fait presque deux jours que notre père est aux Soins Intensifs ! Tu aurais dû être le premier, même là avant que l'hélico ne se pose sur le toit de l'hôpital !

\- Je sais… J'ai eu des soucis moi aussi.

\- Ton Sanctuaire est attaqué ? s'inquiéta Alguérande.

\- Pas le mien, celui de Terswhine… Elle y est repartie, et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles. En dépit de tous mes pouvoirs, je ne parviens même pas à l'atteindre ! J'ai peur, Algie ! J'ai peur pour notre passé : notre père. J'ai peur pour mon avenir : elle !

\- Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé immédiatement ? gémit son aîné en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

\- Tu étais déjà bien occupé, mon Algie et inquiet. Et puis, tu as vraiment à t'occuper de toi, ajouta Pouchy en posant une paume compatissante sur la poitrine de son aîné à la chevelure fauve.

\- Je vais bien !

\- La blessure est là, au plus profond de toi. Comme lorsque les éclats d'un combat ayant explosé la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_ ont labouré la poitrine de notre père, mettant une première fois à mal son cœur. Et comme Alhannis le relevait, le cœur a toujours été la faiblesse enfouie de notre lignée, mais rejaillissant aux pires moments. La famille a besoin de toi, Algie, ne tombe pas à ton tour !

\- Mais je suis en pleine forme ! Même cette pisse-vinaigre de cardiologue familiale a dû le reconnaître après avoir fini d'affoler ma mère et mon épouse ! Comme si nos femmes préférées avaient besoin d'être plus angoissées…

\- Maman est dans tous ses états, remarqua Pouchy.

\- Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement, grinça Alguérande. Papa est toute sa vie. Tout comme s'il arrivait quelque chose à elle, notre père aurait le cœur brisé… son pauvre cœur… Maman se nourrit juste assez mais elle dort si peu… Elle est passée par ces affres plus d'une fois, mais là elle réalise que notre père n'est ni invulnérable et encore moins immortel… Notre père est humain, et ce qui arrive ne nous le rappelle que trop cruellement… Je n'ai qu'un papa, je l'aime trop !

Pouchy eut un tendre sourire, caressant avec une douceur toute fraternelle la joue balafrée de son aîné.

\- Lui et toi êtes des cœurs. Et selon le plus vieil adage : votre force est votre faiblesse… Tu t'es jeté sur notre père, Algie, tu l'as dévoré de toutes les exigences de ton enfance martyrisée. Et lui t'a tout donné en retour !

\- C'est un reproche ? marmonna Alguérande en brossant vigoureusement sa crinière fauve mais sans parvenir à la discipliner, comme toujours !

\- Non, un compliment, au contraire. Papa avait tant d'amour en lui, et toi tu en avant tant besoin ! Pour moi, même si je ne puis être objectif, c'est la plus belle des histoires ! Et j'ai eu un frère de plus !

Alguérande se racla la gorge.

\- Tu peux aider papa ? souffla-t-il enfin.

\- Non. Ce qui l'a attaqué n'a ni présence ni suivi. Nagmandylle s'est adjointe les meilleurs et pires alliés surnaturels. Ils ont commencé par toi, tu demeures en tête de leur liste. Tu dois être écarté pour ne laisser aucune chance à notre papa, toi, toute la famille même !

\- Mais que veut vraiment cette folledingue Reine Pirate ? se récria Alguérande en martelant le mur de panneau de bois sculpté, au sang. Elle est une taupe de la Flotte terrestre !

\- Papa et toi l'avez compris : son rôle l'a corrompue après toutes ces années… soupira Pouchy. Elle a suivi votre plan, vous a permis de récupérer les Académiciens, mais elle t'a aussi drogué, deux fois, pour abuser de toi ! Elle poursuit un objectif uniquement personnel, c'est sa force et sa vulnérabilité !

\- De quoi ? marmonna Alguérande. Là, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons, ensuite je tiens à retourner au chevet de notre père.

\- Je t'y précéderai. Les Forces Occultes sont plus que jamais en marche. Je me sens très bridé, ces derniers temps, un plan a été monté, de façon très précise.

\- Utilise les moyens naturels pour veiller sur notre père, pria Alguérande dans un sanglot.

\- Au fait, bon anniversaire, grand frère !

\- Merci, Pouch', mais là je suis plutôt dans un cauchemar !

\- Nous le sommes tous…

\- Oui, Pouchy, je suis désolé d'avoir paniqué sur notre père, oubliant tous les autres membres de la famille…

\- Et : non, tu as eu raison. Il le fallait ! Papa est notre piller ! Mais toi ensuite, rappelle-t'en toujours !

\- Sans souci, j'ai parfois une haute opinion de moi !

\- Continue, frérot ! En ces temps dramatiques, nous n'avons plus que toi !

Son cadet blond évaporé – au propre comme au figuré – Alguérande porta machinalement la main à sa poitrine, son cœur lui faisant mal, si mal, battant follement, le menant au bord du malaise.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Salmanille prit la tasse de thé que Madaryne lui avait servie.

\- Merci. Ta sœur et toi êtes des belles-filles comme beaucoup en rêveraient.

\- On va dire que vos fils ont bon goût, tenta de plaisanter la jeune femme.

\- L'essentiel est que nous formions une grande famille, sourit Salmanille.

Madaryne fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sembles très préoccupée… Aurais-tu eu des nouvelles de l'hôpital ? s'alarma-t-elle.

\- Non, rien concernant ton beau-père. C'est plutôt, comme très souvent, ce qu'on ne me dit pas qui me tracasse. Et Alguérande affiche une mine épouvantable !

\- Algie vénère littéralement son père…

\- Comme nous tous.

\- Mais Albator est vraiment important pour lui, insista Madaryne. Il a patienté quatorze ans avant d'avoir un père et depuis il le monopolise. Ils partagent tant de choses, dirigeant leur cuirassé et vivant à vitesse-lumière dans la mer d'étoiles. Des infos de l'hôpital, sur Algie ?

\- Non, justement. Je vois mon fils avec une mine de déterré, et aucune explication à cela !

\- Alguérande s'inquiète pour son papa, répéta Madaryne. Il ira déjà un peu mieux à partir du moment où son père pourra respirer par lui-même et qu'il se réveillera.

\- Ce n'est pas pour demain, ses constantes vitales sont très faibles, son corps éreinté par les blessures passées, qu'elles soient physiques ou psychologiques… Mon mari agonise sous mes yeux et je vois le deuxième de ses fils s'enfoncer à son tour.

\- C'est donc pour cela que tu as organisé une tournante de veille auprès d'Albator, en ménageant Algie ? réalisa la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Algie est fragile. J'ai à le protéger. Je l'aime tant ce fils que je n'ai pas porté et que Léllanya m'a confié à jamais !

\- Elle a fait ça ?

Salmanille inclina positivement la tête.

\- Le soir de ses trente ans, au gré des quelques souvenirs qui lui ont été rendus, avec parcimonie et précautions. Si seulement cette femme avait été bonne, Algie n'aurait jamais eu à se chercher un père… Mais, au final je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, elle m'a donné un fils merveilleux et que nous aimons tous !

\- Tu as une magnifique famille, Salma.

\- Mais, toi aussi, Mady ! Alveyron, il se remet de ses angoisses ?

\- Non, il a beaucoup de mal. Monsieur Vilak est revenu pour l'aider. Et après sa vision, il perçoit parfaitement que son père est mal, et ses dix ans ne peuvent rien en la situation présente… Et Terswhine qui manque à l'appel, Pouchy est effondré ! Et bien qu'il soit adulte, M. Vilak s'efforce de le soutenir lui aussi.

Salmanille passa la main dans ses courtes boucles blondes soigneusement coiffées, son maquillage parfait – les Esthéticiennes passant quotidiennement – afin qu'elle puisse offrir le visage, au minimum, le plus réconfortant possible aux siens alors que son propre cœur était en lambeaux et qu'elle redoutait le pire pour l'homme de toute sa vie !

\- Et toi, Mady, tu tiens le coup ? Là, à moins que je me trompe, personne ne s'angoisse pour toi ! ?

\- Je suis l'épouse d'un Militaire de carrière, d'un balafré, d'un Mâle Alpha de la lignée des Waldenheim ! J'ai les épaules pour assurer ! Mais, comme pour toi ou Albator, plus les années passent, plus je désespère de voir mon mari tout donner, de lui, de nous, dans ses engagements et convictions ! Si seulement il était un bureaucrate aux horaires et aux tâches aussi fixes qu'inintéressantes !

\- Tu aurais aimé à la folie un gratte-papier ?

\- Une sorte de bibliothécaire ? Seulement s'il avait été aussi fou de terrain comme dans les fictions : fouet ou pieu à la main pour pourchasser les méchants ! Mais, oui, je me tracasse aussi pour Algie… Il va mal… Il ne va plus pouvoir tenir bien longtemps… Et s'il s'effondre, je ne sais si j'aurai moi-même assez de forces pour le soutenir, lui et nos enfants, qui disposent tous d'un chromosome doré ! Je ne pensais pas en arriver là, en tombant raide dingue d'un charismatique balafré à la chevelure fauve !

\- Ca va aller, Mady ? s'inquiéta profondément Salmanille.

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai toujours tenu bon pour les miens, et cette épreuve ne fera pas exception à la règle ! Excuse-moi, Salma, j'ai à aller tenir compagnie à Alguérande, il revient de chevauchée !

\- Tu vas te précipiter dans ses bras ? pouffa Salmanille, ses angoisses un instant envolées. Il va être…

\- Je l'aime bien, tout transpirant, dans bien des situations ! Sauf peut-être à un rendez-vous romantique au resto ! Oui, je l'aime inconditionnellement, mon balafré !

\- Comme je te comprends, approuva Salmanille en étreignant affectueusement la main de sa belle-fille.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

En visiteur civil, Joal Hurmonde s'était fait annoncer aux portes du château des Waldenheim.

\- J'ai plaisir à vous revoir, Alhannis, en dépit des circonstances.

\- Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu, général.

\- Je suis moi aussi en congé, pour quelques jours.

\- Bienvenue, M. Hurmonde, rectifia le jeune homme à la chevelure incandescente. Entrez… Alguérande n'est pas là.

\- Ni à l'hôpital, j'en viens. On ne m'y a donné que peu de renseignements au sujet de votre père. J'espérais que sa famille en aurait eu davantage… Et, où est Alguérande ?

\- Au Sanctuaire, avec mon autre cadet.

\- Mais l'attaque de votre père n'a rien eu de surnaturel ! protesta le général de la Flotte terrestre.

\- Mon père va mieux, reprit Alhannis alors qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la bibliothèque du premier étage.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai eue quand j'ai entendu les infirmières, et ce même s'il a quitté les Soins Intensifs depuis quelques jours ! protesta Joal Hurmonde.

\- Si, croyez-moi, ne put s'empêcher de sourire l'aîné de la progéniture d'Albator derrière son verre de thé glacé. Il a prévenu qu'il trouverait le moyen de mettre les bouts si on le retenait trop longtemps à son gré !

\- Et il a ajouté que ce ne seraient certainement pas les capteurs auxquels il est relié pour surveiller ses constantes qui le retiendraient, ajouta Alguérande en apparaissant.

Joal Hurmonde eut à son tour un petit hochement de tête approbateur.

\- Effectivement, c'est là un signe qui ne trompe pas ! Votre père ne se laissera jamais très longtemps trahir par son corps.

Alguérande prit place dans un fauteuil après s'être servi un verre rafraîchissant.

\- Comment un Pirate légendaire et redouté peut-il être aussi ami avec l'un des plus hauts gradés d'une Flotte, quelle qu'elle soit ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Croyez-bien que j'en suis le premier surpris, commandant Waldenheim ! C'est venu ainsi, au fil du temps. Je suis mon règlement à la lettre et lui est un électron libre ! Voyez-vous, cela a fini par parfaitement s'assembler…

\- … pour vous payer ma fiole la plupart du temps ! grinça Alguérande.

\- Pour te sauver la mise, espèce de fou furieux ! ne put s'empêcher de rectifier son aîné à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant.

\- Oui, je le sais bien, admit Alguérande en se tordant inconsciemment les mains. Si seulement tout pouvait se résoudre par un petit complot !

\- Terswhine ? questionna Alhannis.

\- Toujours disparue. Pouchy est anéanti !

Alguérande serra alors les poings.

\- Et Nagmandylle n'a pu que s'adjoindre des alliés surnaturels. Autrement, il n'aurait pu approcher assez mon père, et se révéler à lui au dernier moment, sans certains talents particuliers, et encore moins l'abattre en quelques instants. J'ai assez traîné. Je ne suis d'aucune utilité à son chevet, je vais jouer les détectives !

Joal Hurmonde sursauta.

\- Mais vous êtes en congé !

Alguérande esquissa un sourire carnassier.

\- Justement, je n'ai aucun compte à rendre ! Je peux faire ce que je veux, et me rendre où j'en ai envie ! aboya-t-il.

\- Le _Pharaon_…

\- … est très bien à sa place à son dock orbital. En revanche, j'ai mon propre cuirassé, à un autre dock !

\- Je craignais de vous entendre dire ça… Et je ne peux pas vous retenir, je n'ai pas cette autorité sur vous en ce moment, mais vous n'avez pas à enfreindre nos lois militaires !

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Sauf si je ne puis faire autrement ! Je battrai pavillon Pirate !

\- Je le redoutais, répéta Joal Hurmonde.

Il tourna la tête vers Alhannis.

\- Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le retenir !

\- Comme si je l'avais jamais pu ! se récria Alhannis. Mais là, je l'encouragerais plutôt. Il y a va de sa réputation, et de la guérison de notre père sans que Nagmandylle s'en prenne ensuite – à sa légende – ou ne profite de son hospitalisation pour le faire, elle ne me semble pas être du genre à perdre du temps dans ses projets ! Alguérande, j'ai entièrement révisé les systèmes électroniques de ton _Deathbird_. Gahad est affûté comme jamais.

\- Merci, Alhie.

Alguérande se leva et s'approcha du canapé où se trouvait son général.

\- Ferez-vous quoi que ce soit pour m'empêcher de partir ?

\- J'ai déjà dit, deux fois, que je n'en avais pas les moyens. Et il s'agit bel et bien de votre honneur familial qui est en jeu ! Mais que je n'entende pas parler de vos incartades !

\- J'essayerai… J'aurais besoin de tout ce que vous m'autorisez à savoir sur celle qui fut capitaine de cuirassé militaire avant d'être devenue votre infiltrée, trop parfaite ! Oui, ces fichiers et ces infos me seraient très précieux !

\- Ces données ont déjà été téléchargées dans les mémoires de votre Gahad !

\- Merci, général. Enfin de l'action, ça manquait ! Marre de subir les événements et les plans de cette tarée !

Et les prunelles vertes du jeune homme à la chevelure fauve brillèrent intensément.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

La Reine des Pirates s'était installée dans sa nouvelle base spatiale mobile en forme de croissant de lune.

Une nouvelle base pour un territoire fraîchement conquis celui des Tornades de Khoérell.

Et pour la première fois depuis un mois, l'humeur de Nagmandylle était presque au beau fixe !

Noréon et Nagmar, les télépathes – entre autres pouvoirs – étaient venus au rapport.

\- Vos cibles sont à nouveau disponibles, Majesté. L'une est en mouvement, la plus jeune. L'autre est au repos, mais utilisable si vous le désirez.

\- Et comment, que je le veux ! Il n'est que temps. Et ils vont me tomber tous les deux rôtis entre les mains.

La jeune femme passa le doigt sur ses lèvres vermeilles.

\- J'ai donc adapté mon plan initial. Mon plan, ou plutôt mes prévisions se modifieront sans nul doute au gré des circonstances, mais mon but final sera atteint ! Je pense bien m'amuser !

Noréon fronça ses sourcils lumineux.

\- Mais, que vous ont-ils fait, ces deux mâles de ta race, ma Reine ? Ils ne sont que deux Humains, ils ne méritent pas les moyens techniques et financiers que tu as mobilisés pour eux, depuis des années, avant de passer à l'action !

\- Une vengeance personnelle, oui, c'est bien ce dont il s'agit, reconnut Nagmandylle.

\- Tu les as pourtant eus, en ton pouvoir, remarqua une translucide créature parvenue sur le seuil de la salle de réunion de la Reine Pirate. Surtout l'un d'entre eux.

\- Laroïne, tu t'es fait désirer ! Et tu es réputée comme Voyante du Futur, pas du passé !

L'être à tête ovale et longue et ample robe de cristal s'avança.

\- Pas besoin de talents particuliers pour connaître les faits, les rumeurs, d'il y a quelques années !

\- Je n'ai trahi aucun de mes serments de Pirate. Je me suis fait plaisir, rien de plus. Et puis, qui saura jamais ce qui s'est réellement passé ! ?

La créature de cristal indestructible fut comme secouée d'un rire.

\- Nagd, comment quelqu'un d'aussi roué que toi peut ignorer qu'il y a longtemps que tous savent que tu étais une Militaire ! Mais nous faisons confiance à la Reine que tu es devenue. Et rien ne changera. Tu es une Pirate, jusqu'au plus profond de tes fibres d'Humaine. Et je t'aiderai de mes pouvoirs !

\- En ce cas, les affaires reprennent ! sourit Nagmandylle en prenant son ascenseur privé jusqu'à sa prison sphérique opaque.

\- Nagmandylle ricana.

\- Vous ne l'imaginiez pas vraiment ainsi, la réunion de famille, pas vrai ? ! Amis et mari seront bientôt là !

Terswhine et Amarance grondèrent sourdement pour toute réponse, prisonnières et impuissantes.

* * *

Noir et profilé pour la vitesse et le combat, le _Deathbird_ filait à toute vitesse à travers la mer d'étoiles.

Depuis son salon, Alguérande suivait les coordonnées de vol que lui relayait Gahad l'Ordinateur Principal.

\- Si je savais ce qu'on cherche, je pourrais mieux nous diriger, remarqua l'Ordinateur.

\- Aucune idée… Juste à attirer l'attention de la Reine Nagmandylle, je dirais ! Elle n'aura aucun mal à nous trouver ! Ensuite, j'aviserai en fonction de ce qui se passera ! Cela me met en position d'infériorité, mais c'est le cas depuis l'instant où elle est passée à l'action, ça ne me changera donc pas ! Après tout, qu'elle me fasse venir à elle, c'est encore la meilleure chose qui soit car j'ignore où se trouve son nouveau QG ! Mais, j'ai un cap pour toi, Gahad !

\- Lequel !

\- Conduis-moi au dernier _MBS_ d'Erkhatellwanshir, j'ai promis d'aller vider quelques godets à son nouvel établissement !

\- Avec plaisir, Alguérande. A la demande de ton père et de Warius, j'ai sa position dans mes mémoires. Nous y serons dans trente-six heures. Mais est-il prudent de perdre plus de temps encore ?

\- Nous ne sommes plus à une journée près… De toute façon, la situation est claire, elle ne peut pas être pire !

* * *

Salmanille reposa le téléphone et leva un visage soucieux sur l'aîné de ses enfants.

\- Maman ? s'inquiéta Alhannis en venant rapidement vers elle pour lui prendre la main.

\- Ton père est la pire tête de mule que je connaisse ! vitupéra-t-elle, partagée entre souci et colère.

\- Non, il n'a pas…

\- Si : il a filé de l'hôpital ! Il est parti avec l'_Arcadia _!


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Erkhatellwanshir eut un léger barrissement.

\- Et c'est venir te biturer la tronche ici, que tu appelles prendre les choses en main ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- A la maison, devant Alhie et mon général, j'ai fanfaronné, reconnut le jeune homme. Je crois que tout le monde attendait que je fasse quelque chose… Mais j'ignore où est mon ennemie et ce qu'elle a prévu !

\- Rien de bien neuf sous les soleils de la mer d'étoiles ! remarqua l'Octodiane. Cela n'a jamais arrêté un balafré. Pourquoi cet attentisme ? La vérité, je te prie ?

Alguérande soupira.

\- J'ai peur, Erk… J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est jamais arrivé qu'on soit piégés et parti battus d'avance d'entrée par le passé ! Je n'ai aucun appui, et Nagd est Reine Pirate avec les escouades de toutes ses bandes de pillards !

\- Pas d'alliés ? !

\- Nagd est naturelle, Talmaïdès et la broche de Léllanya ne me sont d'aucune aide. Tant que je ne saurai pas quelles créatures des autres mondes elle a recrutées, mes amis ne se manifesteront pas ! Je n'ai que mon _Deathbird_, Erk. Et il a beau être un redoutable cuirassé de guerre, il ne fera jamais le poids… Désolé, je suis de bien piètre compagnie alors que tu m'avais invité pour fêter ce nouveau _MBS_ !

\- Et c'est moi qui t'ai orienté sur ce sujet. Je suis toute aussi coupable. Vas te reposer, Algie, passe une bonne nuit. Ensuite tu repartiras fouiner après un bon petit déjeuner !

\- A l'Octodiane ?

\- Cela va de soi : montagne de viande, légumes, variétés d'œufs.

\- Merci, sourit Alguérande.

* * *

Mais bien avant les bombances matinales promises, un appel avait failli couper tout appétit à Alguérande.

\- Algie, ton père a quitté l'hôpital ! Enfin, je veux dire : il a fait le mur au nez et à la barbe de tous !

\- Mais, maman, pourquoi ? Quelqu'un lui a dit, pour mon escapade ?

\- Algie, si papa ne te voit pas lui rendre visite deux jours de suite, il sautera directement à la conclusion qui s'impose ! intervint Alhannis. Et tous les démentis des univers ne lui feraient pas réviser ses déductions !

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais, il n'était pas en état de…

\- C'est ce que nous pensions, ses médecins aussi. Il leur a néanmoins bel et bien faussé compagnie ! reprit Salmanille. Il a un traitement à suivre, il est encore bien fragile ! Et en dépit de la présence de Toshiro, barrer l'_Arcadia_ ou même simplement les fatigues du vol, sont au-dessus de ses forces actuelles !

\- Comment saurait-il où je… ?

\- Alguérande, tu es encore abruti de red bourbon ou quoi ? vitupéra son aîné aux boucles de feu. J'ai été fusionnel avec papa dès ma venue au monde. Mais toi et lui êtes identiques ! Vous pensez les mêmes choses ! Il n'aura aucun mal à remonter ta piste ! Tu es au _MBS_ de l'Octodiane, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

Alhannis eut un ricanement un peu triste.

\- Alors, si moi je l'ai deviné alors que cette chambre où tu te trouves pourrait être celle de n'importe quel hôtel de relai spatial… ! Remets-toi en route, Algie, et règle cette histoire au plus vite !

\- A tes ordres, grand frère !

Mais la communication finie, Alguérande soupira devant l'impossibilité de la tâche qui se présentait à lui.

« Je ne vais quand même pas envoyer une lettre à Nagmandylle pour lui donner ma position et qu'elle vienne me tomber sur le poil et m'emporte dans sn antre ! ? C'est pourtant une stratégie qui a parfois fonctionné… ».

* * *

Quand Nagmandylle entra dans la chambre, Albator ne bougea pas du fauteuil où il se trouvait.

\- Quoi, pas de lit rouge en forme de cœur ? Tu es moins « raffinée » qu'une des Reines qui t'a précédée !

\- Léllanya Urghon, elle fait autant partie de la légende que toi, sourit Nagmandylle. Mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes un rejeton pour assurer ma succession ! A choisir, c'est le précédent œuf pondu qui aurait ma préférence !

\- Trop aimable, grinça le grand brun balafré. Je peux savoir pourquoi je me suis endormi à l'hôpital et réveillé ici ?

\- Un tour de passe-passe de Nagmar, une de mes recrues. Il a d'ailleurs joué le rôle d'un de tes médecins, et ce depuis le tout début ! Polymorphe et Télétransporteur, elle est pleine de ressources, cette créature !

\- Ravi pour toi, maugréa le prisonnier. Et maintenant, il se passe quoi, si je ne finis pas à la casserole, même si ça me changerait en ce genre de circonstances !

\- Je vais ranimer la légende du protégé de Lothar Grudge, le sanguinaire capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ d'origine ! C'est d'ailleurs un plan qui roule !

\- Comme si ma famille et mes amis allaient y croire, à commencer par ma fuite de l'hôpital, à la veille de rentrer chez moi pour ma convalescence ! ?

Nagmandylle éclata de rire.

\- Il s'agit pourtant de la phase la plus simple de mon plan ! gloussa-t-elle. Il est de notoriété publique que tu fais une allergie viscérale à tout ce qui se rapporte au corps médical ! Voilà une journée entière que tu es mon invité, et il n'y a pas la plus petite alerte à ton sujet !

\- Et je serais parti, comme ça, sur la pointe des pieds ? continua d'argumenter Albator, sérieux.

\- Ton double Mécanoïde est à bord de l'_Arcadia_ avec lequel il sillonne ta chère mer d'étoiles. Plus rien ne va m'arrêter à présent !

\- Si : Alguérande.

La Reine Pirate sourit largement.

\- Mais je l'espère bien. C'est lui ma phase suivante ! Il va accourir vers toi, ou inversement, je ne suis pas encore entièrement décidée sur l'ordre des événements ! Je poursuis ainsi ma version personnelle du regroupement familial !

\- Tu joues avec le feu, et tu t'y brûleras, tôt ou tard, gronda Albator.

\- C'est un prix que je suis prête à payer. Le jeu en vaut largement la chandelle. Et je prends mon pied à un point inimaginable !

Et tout en riant, Nagmandylle quitta l'appartement-cellule de son prisonnier.

Albator serra les poings.

« Toshiro, par pitié, désactive ma copie Mécanoïde ! ».


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

La patronne de l'empire des _Metal Bloody Saloon_ sourit à son visiteur de marque, sur le départ.

\- Je préfère te voir ainsi, Alguérande. Même si je t'aurais volontiers gardé encore quelques jours ici.

\- Merci, Erkhatellwanshir. J'apprécie. Mais j'ai à repartir. Mon père me piste et il n'est pas en état… J'ai à aller à sa rencontre, le raisonner, avant de poursuivre seul ma route vers Nagmandylle.

\- Au moins, tu as de la compagnie, fit l'Octodiane en désignant du museau Tori-San perché sur l'épaule du jeune homme et Mi-Kun qui sautillait entre ses jambes.

\- C'est au moins Mi-Kun IV ou V, minimum ? interrogea Erkhatellwanshir.

\- J'en ai aussi perdu le compte, avoua Alguérande avec un petit rire. Mais il y a et il y aura toujours un chat roux tigré avec un grand Mâle Alpha balafré ! En revanche, c'est toujours Tori-San Ier ! Mon père ne m'a rien dit de sa longévité… Là, c'est papa qui doit être un peu seul.

\- Il est parti sans même attendre ou aller chercher Clio ! protesta l'Octodiane dans un rugissement, agitant quatre de ses huit bras.

\- Ca peut se comprendre, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé partir, il est encore bien trop fragile – même si le commun des mortels n'utiliserait pas ce terme pour qualifier le capitaine de l'_Arcadia _! Même si j'apprécie infiniment qu'il cavale ventre à terre pour venir me prêter main-forte, me couver, là c'est lui qui a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il n'a pas à sillonner la mer d'étoiles ! Je vais récupérer cet intrépide fou furieux !

\- Mes prières t'accompagnent, jeune fou furieux. Je ferai quelques sacrifices pour que la chance soit avec toi !

L'Octodiane rit franchement du réflexe du jeune homme de protéger de la main le cou fildeférique du Corback, claquant des talons pour que Mi-Kun soit derrière lui – rire signifiant qu'elle fit trembler les murs de ses rugissements, vrillant les oreilles.

\- Je fais brûler des fleurs, des huiles essentielles, des poudres sacrées. Il n'y a pas de sang qui coule.

\- Je ne demandais…

\- Et moi je tenais à rassurer le cœur tendre que tu es, fit Erkhatellwanshir en posant avec précaution l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Alguérande. Que ton voyage ne soit pas trop tumultueux, et veille sur toi.

\- A un de ces jours, Erk. Et cette fois, ce sera avec mon père et Warius !

\- C'est mon vœu le plus cher.

Tapant dans la paume de l'Octodiane, Alguérande regagna le _Deathbird_ qui se détacha peu après du quai d'arrimage pour bondir vers les étoiles.

* * *

La colonne d'Ordinateur abritant l'Ame de Toshiro cliqueta et clignota quand le grand Pirate balafré entra dans sa salle.

\- Ce voyage n'a aucun sens, Albator. Tu devrais être auprès des tiens à te reposer ! Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu as pu échapper à tout contrôle de sécurité, à me contacter pour que je t'envoie un spacewolf… Si j'avais su en quel but, je ne t'aurais jamais obéi.

\- Je suis ton capitaine ! gronda Albator.

\- Et moi je dispose toujours de mon libre arbitre !

\- On ne va pas se quereller sur un point de procédure aussi futile ? siffla le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Si tu insistes, tu gagneras par forfait, je ne suis pas…

\- C'est bien là où je voulais en venir, fit Toshiro, rageur et désolé tout à la fois. Tu dois te reposer, entouré des tiens, sous surveillance, et pas voler à l'aveuglette !

\- Je t'ai donné un cap !

\- Oui, le _MBS-AL3_ d'Erkhatellwanshir. Je ne vois pas…

\- Voilà dès lors pourquoi c'est moi le capitaine ! Tu m'épuises avec tes palabres, ta morale à deux karénies. Je savais voler depuis des années avant de te rencontrer. Je vais donc te désactiver et continuer en manuel !

\- Ne fais surtout pas ça, Albator ! se récria l'Ordinateur Central. L'_Arcadia_ peut fonctionner sur tous ses systèmes, sans moi, mais cela va te donner tant d'occupations et de réflexions ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu ne peux te passer de moi !

\- Je crois au contraire que c'est la plus sage des décisions que je prends depuis des années ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est humiliant pour un homme comme moi d'être materné et considéré comme un boulet !

\- Mais… Au fait, Albator, je sais que tu es faible, proche de l'hypothermie, sauf que là c'est à peine si je capte ta présence ! C'est même comme si tu n'étais pas là !

\- Cette fois, je n'ai plus à hésiter, rugit le grand Pirate balafré en se dirigeant vers un panneau de verre qu'il fit voler en éclats pour enfoncer un bouton.

Et l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ s'éteignit, la voix de Toshiro devenant inaudible jusqu'au silence.

Albator releva le gant sur le bracelet qui ceignait son poignet.

\- Je lui ai coupé l'alimentation, Majesté. J'ai les coudées franches !

\- Au boulot, boîte de conserve ! Tu connais tes ordres ! se réjouit en retour Nagmandylle. Le gamin vient à ta rencontre.

\- Je saurai l'accueillir comme il se doit, en père aimant, ironisa le Mécanoïde.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

\- Entrez, capitaine Barandir.

Surprise mais surtout inquiète d'être appelée par le grade de ses années professionnelles, Salmanille s'assit dans le coin salon du bureau du général de la Flotte terrestre.

\- Je suis à vos ordres, général, si je puis vous être utile.

\- Non. Je voulais juste vous donner les dernières nouvelles du vol de l'_Arcadia_, puisque depuis votre retraite vous n'avez plus accès au fil restreint d'actualités de la Flotte.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à mon mari ?

Joal Hurmonde s'assombrit.

\- Vous devriez plutôt vous tracasser de ce qu'il fait… Il a atomisé un chantier naval spatial, détruit un dock porteurs de containers de marchandises et de vivres en attente d'être transférés sur des cargos de transport, et en dernière date il a terrorisé un cargo civil mais sans heureusement projeter des tirs sur lui.

\- Pardon ? ! s'étrangla Salmanille. Cela n'est absolument pas mon époux. Et vous le savez aussi. Votre ami…

\- Depuis quelques jours, et pour un temps indéterminé à venir, je ne puis plus le considérer comme tel. J'ai à me draper à nouveau dans la rigueur de mes étoiles ! Et, c'est la procédure, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, capitaine Barandir, il a été repris sur la liste des personnes à traquer. Des cuirassés, de notre Flottes, et de celles des zones où il sera répertorié à croiser, sont en route pour la chasse. Je ne peux répondre de ce qui lui arrivera !

\- Je sais, général.

Salmanille soupira.

\- Je ne comprends pas que Toshiro ne l'en empêche pas… Et encore moins où il trouve la force de perpétrer ces méfaits.

\- Cette Clio, elle ne peut rien ? questionna Joal.

\- Il y a une force surnaturelle qui se trouve auprès d'Albator, reprit Salmanille après un moment de silence. Elle le guide, l'entoure. Et même une Jurassienne ne peut briser ce véritable bouclier psychique qui le protège de toute intervention extérieure. La Reine Nagmandylle ?

\- Il y a enquête depuis que le double de ton fils a abattu ce Directeur d'Observatoire, mais elle ne mène toujours nulle part. Nagmandylle est donc exempte de tous soupçons, admit le général de la Flotte terrestre. Toi et moi avons notre conviction intime, mais cela n'a jamais eu force de vérité ! Et, oui, Salmanille, Albator ne s'amuserait jamais à ces exactions, surtout vu son actuel état de santé. Alguérande est parti sous sa bannière noire, je n'ai pas à le contacter par la voie hiérarchique. A-t-il donné de ses nouvelles aux siens ?

\- Son dernier appel remonte à quatre jours déjà. Il quittait le _MBS-AL3_ de l'Octodiane. Il allait justement à la rencontre de son père, pour l'arrêter, pacifiquement…

\- Oui, Salmanille ? Pourquoi ce temps de suspension ?

\- Il ignore qu'il y a du surnaturel là-dessous. Le bouclier psychique doit également l'empêcher de percevoir quoi que ce soit de son père ! Et ce n'est pas avec notre intuition que nous pouvons utilement le mettre en garde. Il doit aviser en fonction des circonstances ! Je me trompe, général ?

\- Pas du tout, Salmanille. Car si nous nous trompons, nous l'aurons induit en erreur et cela pourrait autant le mener à sa perte que s'il était alerté ! Votre fils doit se débrouiller seul. Si j'ai d'autres informations, nous referons le point.

\- A bientôt, général. Quelles que soient ces nouvelles !

\- Tu seras, si pas la première au courant, parmi ceux qui en auront la primeur.

Par réflexe, Salmanille salua militairement et se retira, reprenant sa voiture pour rentrer sur les terres familiales.

* * *

De son côté, Alguérande avait lui aussi appris les destructions et terreurs commises par l'_Arcadia_ de son père.

\- C'est ridicule, décréta le jeune homme. Mon père a largement passé l'âge de ces enfantillages !

\- Au vu des dégâts…

\- C'était une façon de parler, Gahad ! grogna Alguérande. Je voulais dire que mon père n'est plus réellement un Pirate, il ne pille plus ni ne saccage pour le plaisir et satisfaire un Roi sadique !

\- Il a pourtant été formellement identifié. Son _Arcadia_ et sa personne quand il éructait des menaces, poursuivit l'Ordinateur principal du _Deathbird_.

\- Oui, comme c'était moi sur les vidéos de l'Observatoire ! Il y a forcément une explication, comme toujours ! Il ne faut pas se laisser abuser par les images ou les sons. Tout n'est que mirages ces derniers temps. Il faut voir au-delà de la réalité des sens. Et qu'importe, je saurai bientôt de quoi il retourne ! L'_Arcadia_ est toujours quelque part devant nous ?

\- Oui, dans un éventail qui est demeuré le même depuis vingt-quatre heures. Ton père semble ne rien avoir eu à trouver comme objectifs depuis.

\- En ce cas, nous feront jonction d'ici une dizaine d'heures.

\- Et que feras-tu, commandant Alguérande ?

\- Aucune idée, Gahad !

Alguérande se leva de son fauteuil sur la passerelle du cuirassé noir.

\- Je vais avaler quelque chose de léger puis me reposer. Préviens-moi quand nous serons à portée de communications !

Et appréhendant les heures et jours à venir, le jeune homme réintégra ses quartiers, l'attente plus pesante que jamais.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Alors que le _Deathbird_ venait d'apparaître en visuel, Albator avait contacté sa commanditaire via son bracelet de métal.

\- Le gamin est là, comme tu le voulais, ma Reine !

\- Oui, et quel est le souci, mécanique ? jeta la voix rageuse de Nagmandylle.

\- Je suis une boîte de conserve, justement, répondit tranquillement le Mécanoïde. Si je pourrai aisément tromper le jeune Humain, il n'en ira pas de même pour les bestioles sans cervelle qui l'accompagnent ! Sans cervelle mais sachant reconnaître un être biologique d'un humanoïde électronique…

\- Dans ce cas, fais en sorte qu'ils restent sur le _Deathbird_. Je ne veux qu'Alguérande, pour ce que nous avons prévu.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, sourit la réplique du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

* * *

\- Papa, tu sais que tu n'es qu'une tête de mule ? ! jeta Alguérande en mettant les pieds à bord du cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge.

\- Bienvenue, Algie. Oui, je suis heureux de pouvoir t'accueillir sur mes deux pieds !

\- Oui, ça aussi, bien sûr, sourit le jeune homme. Tori-San et Mi-Kun seront fous de joie de te retrouver, ils doivent ronger leur frein sur mon _Deathbird_ alors que j'aurais pu les amener dès maintenant, mais tu n'as pas voulu. Pour en revenir à ma venue, ta fugue est terminée, ce n'est d'ailleurs plus de tes cinquante-sept balais !

\- Toujours aimable, toi. Viens, je t'offre un godet de red bourbon !

\- Un seul ? pouffa Alguérande en cheminant dans les coursives au côté de son père.

Alguérande reposa son troisième verre.

\- Maintenant, tu vas cesser de faire n'importe quoi et rentrer à la maison ! Avec un peu de chance, tu plaideras ta santé chancelante ayant influé sur ton esprit, le général Hurmonde appuiera sûrement en ce sens !

\- Je vais bien ! assura le grand Pirate balafré.

Son fils à la crinière fauve fit la grimace.

\- Je le constate, mais seul un bilan médical me rassurera. Doc Surlis n'est même pas à bord pour ton suivi ! Tu agis en dépit de tout bon sens.

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Non, pire que d'ordinaire, gronda Alguérande en prenant la bouteille des mains de son père pour se resservir. Et si tu te crois bien, je ne te dis pas dans quels états tu as mis tout le reste de la famille !

\- J'enverrai un message à ta mère.

\- Elle te dira la même chose que moi ! siffla Alguérande, presque véritablement en colère. Ton comportement est insensé et inadmissible ! Attends un peu d'aller mieux, je vais te botter le cul de façon à ce que tu t'en souviennes à jamais !

\- Essaye seulement… C'est pour toi que ça bardera, prévint Albator.

\- Nous verrons bien le moment venu. Moi, la perspective me plaît ! Et toi, Toshiro, qu'en penses-tu ?

Evidemment, le Grand Ordinateur demeura silencieux.

\- Toshy ! Papa, pourquoi il ne réagit pas ?

\- Entière révision, il est un peu occupé, répondit Albator.

\- Ca ne l'a jamais empêché de faire trente-six mille autres choses en même temps qu'il opérait ses mises à jour ! protesta son fils à la crinière fauve.

* * *

En pleine nuit chronologique, mais toujours habillé, ne s'étant même pas départi de sa longue veste d'intérieur, Alguérande s'était rendu à la salle du Grand Ordinateur.

\- Toujours à t'auto-réviser, Toshy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es devenu obsolète ou quoi ? ! tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Mais à la vue de la colonne totalement éteinte, le jeune homme tressaillit, une sensation désagréable le parcourant tout entier.

\- Toshiro, est-ce que tu es là ? murmura-t-il comme s'il redoutait de réveiller des spectres.

Il se dirigea vers la console de contrôle manuelle et activa les dernières données qu'il fit défiler.

\- Tu n'as plus aucune énergie, et depuis un moment semble-t-il. Comment aurais-tu donc pu procéder à de quelconques mises à jour ? C'est quoi ce foutoir ! ? maugréa Alguérande. Bon, je vais te reconnecter l'alimentation, tu me raconteras !

Mais avant d'avoir pu poser les doigts sur les commandes, c'était une autre poigne, d'acier – au propre comme au figuré – qui l'avait saisi à la nuque.

\- Papa, à quoi tu joues ? chuinta-t-il, sachant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à bord.

\- J'obéis aux ordres, répondit paisiblement le Mécanoïde, serrant plus encore, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme perde conscience et s'écroule à ses pieds.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as imaginé dans ton ciboulot à la dérive, papa ? ! glapit Alguérande en se raccrochant aux barreaux de la grille qui composait tout un pan de mur du cachot, et sa seule issue au demeurant.

\- Mais poursuivre comme je l'ai fait ces derniers jours. Je m'éclate ! sourit le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Tu te comportes en destructeur et en tueur ! vitupéra son fils à la crinière fauve.

\- Je n'ai abattu personne, pas encore, rétorqua Albator, avec un sourire menaçant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? poursuivit Alguérande. Ces actes que tu poses, ils ne sont pas dignes de toi !

Albator eut un dédaigneux haussement des épaules.

\- Comme si tu me connaissais vraiment… Tu avais déjà quatorze ans quand tu es venu sous mon aile. Et moi j'ai passé les cinq premières véritables années de mon existence à être un Pirate redouté de tous, à juste titre !

\- C'étaient des années d'égarement. Depuis tu as une famille, une grande famille !

\- Oui, qui m'a ramolli, qui m'a fait oublier tous mes engagements et serments. Il serait grand temps que je recommence à vivre pour moi !

\- Décidément, c'est ton cerveau qui s'est déchiré, pas ton cœur ! glapit Alguérande en trépignant presque sur place. Il n'était que temps que je vienne te ramener à la raison !

Cette fois, Albator rit franchement.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me souffle que tu n'es pas vraiment en position de négocier ma reddition aux bons sentiments !

\- Jamais mon père ne se comporterait ainsi…

\- Tu vas pourtant être aux premières loges pour constater le contraire, jeta Albator avant de se retenir à son tour aux barreaux, légèrement vacillant.

\- Ça ne va pas, papa ? s'affola Alguérande. Tu ne peux ignorer que tu ne tiendras pas non plus sans des soins !

\- J'ai extrait mon dossier médical de l'hôpital. Je sais exactement ce que je dois prendre, et les stocks de l'Infirmerie de l'_Arcadia_ sont pleins, assura son père en se redressant. Tu devrais plutôt prendre tes aises dans cette cellule, tu risques d'y passer un bout de temps.

\- Escadrille de cuirassé et de croiseurs aux scans, prévint le Sous-Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

Bien que les synthétiseurs pigmentaires lui ait donné un teint blême au possible et fait se soulever sa poitrine comme au gré d'un souffle court, le Mécanoïde à l'effigie du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se redressa de toute sa taille.

\- Si je me souviens bien, le dénommé Norys Kholm t'avait à la bonne, et inversement. Son _Splendide_ est en approche. Régale-toi du spectacle que je vais offrir aux univers !

\- Je vais plutôt tenter d'identifier l'être surnaturel qui te contrôle. Et quand je l'aurai détruit, tu redeviendras celui que j'aime plus que tout au monde ! Celui qui m'aime et qui m'a tout donné !

\- Considère-moi plutôt comme celui qui va tout te reprendre. Mais mon combat contre les cuirassés de la Flotte terrestre n'est pas pour tout de suite. Aussi, d'ici là, dors bien, Algie !

Et avant que le jeune homme ne comprenne, son présumé père avait enfoncé un bouton dans le mur à côté de la grille, l'électrifiant alors qu'il s'y cramponnait toujours, l'envoyant au tapis.

Le _Deathbird_ laissé en stand-by, carcasse vide et immobile, en l'absence d'ordres de son commandant, l'_Arcadia_ l'avait laissé derrière lui sans s'en préoccuper, modifiant à présent ses coordonnées de vol pour foncer droit vers l'escadrille de croiseurs de la Flotte terrestre mené par un cuirassé.

* * *

Bien qu'il ait désormais plusieurs années d'expérience, Norys Kholm n'en menait pas large à moins de trente heures de sa rencontre avec celui qu'on lui avait désigné comme objectif.

Au Mess des Officiers, il avait été rejoint par Mhal Korensir, son Responsable Informatique et époux.

\- Tu as pu t'entretenir avec… ton ami ? fit ce dernier.

\- Toujours aussi jaloux, toi ! s'amusa le jeune homme. J'ai effectivement eu le béguin pour Algie quand il prétendait être un Aspirant de la Flotte alors qu'il était là pour traquer les fruits pourris. Mais il n'y a jamais eu offense à notre amour. Encore moins depuis notre mariage !

Mhal ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

\- N'empêche qu'à ta place… Cet Alguérande était plutôt canon !

\- Est, rectifia machinalement Norys ! Et, non, je n'ai pas pu le contacter. Son _Deathbird_ ne bouge plus, en revanche l'_Arcadia_ vole droit sur nous. Et j'aurais aimé parler à Algie avant d'en découdre avec son père ! soupira Norys. Ça va barder !

\- Tu veux en parler ? proposa Mhal en l'embrassant.

\- Non… Je vais réfléchir dans notre appartement. Je finis ici mon thé, rejoins-moi ce soir à la fin de ton service.

\- Comme il te plaira, mon amour, fit Mhal en quittant le Mess après lui avoir tendrement caressé la joue.

Demeuré seul, Norys plongea dans ses pensées, et aucune n'était réjouissante.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Bien qu'ayant bel et bien à gérer l'_Arcadia_ entièrement en manuel, le Mécanoïde réplique d'Albator avait l'avantage de son cœur d'énergie auto-régénérant, son absence de besoin de sommeil et de nourriture, ainsi que sa réactivité instantanée de machine. S'ajoutant à ses qualités naturelles, les fichiers mémoires chargés personnellement par Nagmandylle et qui contenaient trente-sept ans de stratégies de combats du véritable grand Pirate balafré !

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ s'arrêta près de la grande barre en bois, en saisit une des poignées.

\- Fais-moi le point, Sous-Ordinateur, intima-t-il.

\- L'escadrille de la Flotte terrestre sera en visuel et à portée de tir dans deux heures, capitaine. Elle a traversé toutes les Zones Galactiques les séparant de nous grâce à des sauf-conduits des autres Flottes de défense. Je confirme le décompte d'un cuirassé et de quatre croiseurs lourds. Ce sera une rude bagarre !

\- Non, pas tant que ça, tout est prévu, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu choisi…

\- Que dites-vous, je ne comprends pas ?

\- Et tu n'as pas à tout saisir, Sous-Ordinateur ! Tu contrôles les armes et tu m'obéis, c'est tout !

\- A vos ordres, capitaine.

Le grand Pirate balafré jeta un coup d'œil à l'un des écrans des pupitres transparents entourant sa position surélevée sur la passerelle.

\- On dirait que notre invité a le sommeil de plomb, remarqua-t-il dans un ricanement à la vue d'Alguérande toujours inanimé au sol.

\- Vous parlez de l'un de vos fils, protesta encore le Sous-Ordinateur.

\- Tu veux bien ne pas sortir de ton rôle, boîte de conserve ! gronda Albator en songeant à l'ironie de sa réplique, de mécanique à mécanique ! Je suis le capitaine de ce cuirassé et même un fils ne m'arrêtera pas dans mes desseins. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, je ne pouvais lui permettre de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il n'empêche qu'il serait temps qu'il émerge pour assister au spectacle…

\- Je peux moduler un sifflement continu étudié sur l'oreille humaine.

\- La première chose sensée que tu aies proférée. Fais-le ! A présent, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que nous soyons en position.

Rejetant sa cape en arrière, Albator revint s'installer dans son fauteuil, tranquille.

* * *

\- C'est quoi ça, un ultrason pour humains ou quoi ! ?

\- Le terme scientifique est plus compliqué. Mais ce sifflement relèverait un mort !

\- Je constate, grinça Alguérande. Et arrête, je suis réveillé !

Une main sur son oreille la plus douloureuse, vrillée par le son strident, s'aidant de l'autre pour se remettre debout.

\- J'espère au moins que ce sifflement a aussi retourné la tête de mon père ? grinça-t-il.

\- Le cachot est insonorisé.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris… Il tient à son confort sur ses vieux jours… Que me veut-il ? Je dormais plutôt bien moi, et surtout je ne sentais pas la douleur de mes paumes brûlées par l'électrocution !

\- L'engagement va bientôt avoir lieu, renseigna le Sous-Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

\- De quoi ! ?… Ah oui, mes souvenirs me reviennent… Une escadrille de la Flotte terrestre ! réalisa le jeune homme alors qu'un grand écran s'allumait au mur au-delà des grilles, couvrant tout un pan de mur.

Il rugit.

\- Hurmonde a perdu la boule. Il envoie le _Splendide_ de Norys au casse-pipe alors que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'au mieux de sa forme, Warius aurait eu une chance contre mon père !… Sauf que l'état de papa n'est pas optimum, mais c'est peut-être une opportunité pour Norys !

Croisant les chevilles, Alguérande s'assit à même le sol, même s'il était de métal glacé, mais il préférait cela à la banquette scellée au mur toute aussi inconfortable.

\- J'ai beau connaître le moindre centimètre carré de l'_Arcadia_, je ne vois comment pouvoir aider Norys ou torpiller papa… Je sais au contraire que même si par miracle je démontais tous les panneaux et dalles, je n'accèderais à aucun système sensible ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour rien que papa m'a traîné ici pour m'enfermer !

Il posa le menton sur son poing serré, poursuivant dans ses réflexions.

\- Il veut que je sois aux premières loges, vraiment trop attentionné de sa part ! Sauf que mon instinct me souffle que ce ne sera pas pour une boucherie… C'est physiquement lui, mais pas dans la tête, il n'y a plus de doute possible ! D'ailleurs comment ai-je pu raisonnablement croire qu'il avait fui l'hôpital pour se lancer dans une campagne de saccages ? Filer de l'hosto, rien de surprenant, mais la suite… Nagmandylle n'a pas pu uniquement agir de façon naturelle, ça m'ouvre peut-être des opportunités pour plus tard ! Et le retors qu'il est devenu sur ce coup ne voudra pas d'un affrontement où il pourrait perdre trop de plumes. Il a attiré Norys dans un piège ! Et tout comme moi, il y tombe les deux pieds joints !

Alguérande serra et détendit les mains, aux paumes sanglantes et douloureuses, la chair brûlée

\- Mon papa ne m'aurait jamais infligé ça. Est-ce que tu serais… l'autre ? Je ne vois plus d'autre explication possible. Nagmandylle a menti sur toute la ligne : elle n'a désactivé ni mon Mécanoïde ni le tien !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

\- Tu ne pouvais pas réaliser plus tôt que cet Albator là n'était pas ton père ? grinça Norys, une fois prisonnier dans le même cachot qu'Alguérande. Il y avait pourtant eu le précédent du meurtre à l'Observatoire !

\- Après toutes les inquiétudes par lesquelles mon père nous a fait passer, on ne pensait qu'à le rattraper pour le ramener à la maison, grogna Alguérande en retour. Me concernant, le plan de Nagmandylle a été éventé direct puisque mon double et moi agissions en même temps à des endroits différents. Pour mon père, Nagd n'a pas commis cette erreur, le faisant sans nul doute prisonnier pour mettre d'entrée le Mécanoïde à sa place, ce qui explique que Toshiro ait été déconnecté !

\- Et pour nous, tu as une explication ? continua de ronchonner le capitaine du _Splendide_. Avec mon escadrille, on s'attendait à un combat sanguinaire, et on s'est retrouvés encerclés par une quinzaine de bâtiments aussi gros que nous ! J'ai dû me rendre pour que mes croiseurs ne soient pas explosés gratuitement, les équipages entièrement perdus… J'ai été lâche, mais je n'ai pas voulu de ce sacrifice épouvantable et inutile, qui m'aurait tout autant défait d'entrée face à l'_Arcadia_ de ton père.

\- Tu as été sensé, Norys. Tu as épargné tes troupes au lieu de les lancer dans un combat à un contre dix ! La revanche viendra, plus tard, et uniquement sur les forces de la Reine Nagmandylle !

\- Je te trouve bien optimiste, Algie, alors que nous sommes en cellules, que les bâtiments de mon escadrille sont remorqués vers la base de ta Reine Pirate, et qu'on pourrait bien finir en pantin dont on tire les fils, comme ton père ! ?

Norys se pencha légèrement en avant.

\- Es-tu sûr que c'est bien un Mécanoïde ?

Alguérande se troubla légèrement.

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas seul. Avant de complètement m'évanouir, quand il m'a attaqué par surprise dans la salle de Toshiro, j'ai perçu un halo noir autour de lui. Il y a une créature qui le protège.

\- Et je peux connaître nos chances ? insista Norys en finissant de bander de sa propre chemise les mains blessées de son ami. Je me sens aussi impuissant que lorsque notre Instructeur véreux nous a livrés aux Pirates…

\- Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut Alguérande.

\- Alors, qu'espères-tu, commandant Waldenheim ?

Alguérande demeura un long moment silencieux, attendant que l'un des robots de service ait débarrassé les plateaux-repas, ne leur laissant que des bouteilles d'eau.

\- Au moins, ton père ne veut pas que nous mourions de faim, remarqua Norys pour rompre le trop pesant silence qui s'était instauré.

\- Ou alors il veut s'assurer du bon fonctionnement des toilettes chimiques de ses cachots.

\- Algie, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

\- Je n'avais pas envie de plaisanter… Et, si nous ne sommes pas transformés en zombies avant, quel meilleur moyen de pénétrer la forteresse de Nagmandylle que d'y être ramenés comme trophée ?

\- Pas faux. Sauf que cette Reine Pirate n'est pas née de la dernière pluie ! Si créatures étranges il y a, elles s'occuperont de nous avant que nous ne représentions une menace ! objecta Norys avec un profond bon sens !

\- En ce cas, je pourrai me battre à armes égales.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié le Dragon en toi. Je crois que cette perspective me fait encore plus peur que lorsque l'on m'a ordonné de me mesurer à l'_Arcadia_, même avec l'appui des croiseurs !

Alguérande se racla la gorge.

\- Et Mhal, ton mari ?

\- Demeuré sur le _Splendide_, consigné dans nos quartiers, comme tous les équipages, les Pirates de Nagmandylle ayant investi nos bâtiments. Ton père, ou supposé tel s'est réservé les morceaux de choix que nous étions toi et moi.

Norys passa la main dans sa chevelure.

\- Alors c'était juste « ça », le but de cette Reine Pirate : vous discréditer, le faire pourchasser par ceux qui lui avaient accordé une relative impunité ? Tout ça pour ça ?

De la tête, Alguérande acquiesça.

\- Le motif le plus simple et le plus nul qui existe : se venger de nous, salir nos réputations si possible, et s'amuser à nos dépends. J'ignore jusqu'à quel point elle est disposée à aller…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Une sorte de pressentiment. Oui, Norys, il faut absolument que nous entrions dans le QG de notre ennemie et que nous sachions vraiment à qui et à quoi nous avons affaire !

\- Hum, reste à savoir dans quel état nous serons à ce moment…

Alguérande se dispensa de répondre, venant d'apercevoir la silhouette de Quelgann le Thanatos dans l'ombre de son ami qui le vit alors esquisser un sourire.

\- Mes autres amis se mobilisent enfin. Il semble que certains d'entre eux soient aux mains de Nagmandylle ! La partie va enfin pouvoir commencer !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Terswhine et Amarance échangèrent un regard préoccupé, pas tant pour la sphère où elles étaient prisonnières mais pour celle qui retenait Albator.

\- Nagmandylle a poussé le sadisme a nous relayer ce que les caméras et micros de l'_Arcadia_ enregistraient,, nous n'ignorons dans pas un instant qu'elle a réussi chacune des phases de son plan et qu'elle ramène un prisonnier de choix ainsi que de multiples prises qui vont lui rapporter un max sur les Marchés Pirates, commenta Terswhine. Pouchy m'a bien tout renseigné de son monde et de ceux de sa famille !

\- Oui, et Algie, en plus de réaliser la vérité, trop tard, a eu les mots justes bien qu'il se soit plus tôt adressé à la réplique Mécanoïde de son père : il a besoin de suivi médical et de soins ! ajouta Amarance la puissante Doppelganger aux pouvoirs bridés par sa prison ovoïde.

\- Oui, mon beau-père Humain ne tiendra plus très longtemps depuis qu'elle l'a arraché à son lit d'hôpital. Depuis qu'il est retenu ici, son état ne cesse à nouveau de se détériorer !

Les deux créatures soupirèrent.

\- Et l'arrivée d'Alguérande ne va pas nous aider. Il est prisonnier autant que nous, reprit la blonde Sorcière d'Orishmir. Il a été capturé comme je l'ai été à mon propre Sanctuaire. Et les deux frères télépathes ne lui laisseront aucune chance… Nagmandylle est rouée ! Amarance ?

\- Non, la sphère contient autant mes pouvoirs que les tiens, si tu en as jamais eu ?

\- Je suis bonté, protection, amour. Je ne suis effectivement pas conçue pour me battre, comme Pouchy et cette Elite de Léllanya…

\- C'est un rôle important, sourit la Doppelganger. Mais dans les moments à venir, c'est de force destructrice dont Alguérande aura besoin, à son paroxysme. Et il ne pourra rien développer.

\- Algie est plein de ressources, souffla Albator depuis sa propre prison ronde, à demi affaissé au sol, dos à la paroi aussi fine qu'indestructible, le souffle court, souffrant de tout son être, toute énergie ayant presque quitté son corps.

\- Nous serons les otages qui l'empêcheront d'agir, gémit Terswhine. Sinon, il y a longtemps que cette Reine Pirate nous aurait tous liquidés !

\- Elle s'est servie de l'amour inconditionnel de votre fils à la crinière fauve pour le piéger, ajouta Amarance. Le pauvre n'a rien vu venir…

\- J'ai vu, grinça Albator en passant le bras sur son visage ruisselant de sueur, la migraine martelant ses tempes et sa vision à présent chancelante. Mais Algie sait à quoi s'en tenir. S'il le peut, il tentera quelque chose !

Nagmandylle remonta les escaliers jusqu'aux deux plateformes, se plaçant entre les deux, mains croisées dans le dos, réjouie au possible.

\- Mais, j'espère bien qu'il va me donner ce qu'il a ! gloussa-t-elle. Tout m'amène à ce final, ce pour quoi j'ai tant œuvré, dépensant sans compter ! J'attends à ce qu'il fasse tout exploser… s'il le peut – Noréon et Nagmar sont également si impatients !

\- Et tu seras surprise, comme tous ceux avant toi, dont bien des entités surnaturelles ! jeta rageusement le grand Pirate balafré, avant de se concentrer sur sa respiration, tentant de contenir les battements affolés de son cœur qui le secouaient tout entier, l'épuisant à chaque fois un peu plus.

Baissant la tête, Albator laissa sa crinière aux mèches dégoulinantes masquer les larmes de son œil.

« Je suis désolé, Algie. Nagd s'est servie de moi. Et je ne te serai d'aucun appui. Par les Dieux, mon garçon, accomplis un énième miracle, pour ces deux prisonnières et tout le reste de la famille ! ».

Les soubresauts physiques et l'épuisement le terrassant, il glissa au sol.

* * *

Norys ouvrit des yeux ronds et affolés.

\- Qui ils sont, eux ?

\- Aucune idée… Mais pas des alliés… Ecarte-toi, Norys, ce n'est qu'à moi qu'ils en veulent – j'espère !

\- Mais, je ne te laisserai pas !

\- Si, c'est un ordre. Je suis ton supérieur.

\- Bien, commandant, céda à contrecœur le jeune capitaine du _Splendide_. Mais après toi, ils s'en prendront à moi et je ne peux…

\- Ils ne te feront rien, assura Alguérande, d'une voix néanmoins mal assurée. Ce n'est qu'à moi…

En dépit de la douleur, prenant appui sur ses mains brûlées, Alguérande se redressa face aux deux télépathes apparus dans le cachot.

\- Alors, avant le véritable combat, vous venez vous assurer que je ne serai pas en mesure de riposter à armes égales, voire supérieures… Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre patronne actuelle… jeta Alguérande dans une ultime bravade. Qu'allez-vous me faire avant notre arrivée à son QG ?

\- Notre tout petit frère, dernier né du mois dernier, mais actif et déjà en pleine possession de ses dons, va t'infiltrer, gloussèrent Noréon et Nagmar !

\- Et, il est où, cet affreux ? Il a quelle bobine de méchant ?

\- C'est ce petit nuage noir ! pouffèrent les deux télépathes, en désignant la masse légère et flottante entre eux. Ouvre grand la bouche, Humain !

\- Jamais ! aboya Alguérande en mobilisant ses forces, prêt à se défendre.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Ayant fait confectionner une cape ivoire et or sur le modèle de celle d'une ancienne légende Pirate, Nagmandylle s'avança au-devant de ses Sbires qui lui amenaient son prisonnier de marque.

\- Bienvenue, Alguérande, à nouveau. Enfin, si tu es en mesure de m'entendre ?

Dans leurs sphères, Albator se redressa péniblement sur un coude, alors que Terswhine et Amarance continuaient vainement de se débattre dans leur prison de confinement de leurs pouvoirs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ? murmura le grand Pirate balafré, au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Un pantin, souffla Amarance.

\- Il y a quelque chose en lui, ajouta Terswhine.

Libre de ses mouvements, docile, pacifique, Alguérande arrêta ses pas devant la plus puissante des Reine Pirates, plia le genou pour l'honorer.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Majesté ?

Nagmandylle sourit.

\- Mourir, en gladiateur galactique, face à mes champions !

\- Je n'attendais que cela !

\- Oui, j'imagine, en combattant fou furieux et fonceur sans réflexion que tu es ! J'ai toujours tablé là-dessus ! Et te voilà exactement là où je le voulais, où je l'ai programmé, auquel je vais assister avec délectation.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as jadis drogué et tu as abusé de moi… Que te fallait-il de plus ?

\- Tout ! Les Mécanoïdes le font, mais je veux les copies originales, même si une est bientôt inopérationnelle !

\- Papa !

Alguérande tenta un sursaut vers la prison de son père, mais la copie Mécanoïde de ce dernier l'avait à nouveau saisi à la gorge, le bloquant sur place.

\- Nagd, tu es une nouvelle monstruosité à ajouter au Panthéon Surnaturel, car tu n'as plus rien de naturel et encore moins de Militaire ! Je vais t'affronter, te combattre, et te détruire !

Nagmandylle éclata de rire.

\- Avec Nogliss, le petit dernier des télépathes, que tu as ingéré, j'en doute ! Comment as-tu apprécié ce « repas » ?

\- Léger, rétorqua Alguérande avec un sourire. Oui, un dernier né, tout-puissant mais inexpérimenté. On me l'a fait avaler, mais je tente de l'évacuer…

_ \- Qu'allez-vous me faire avant notre arrivée à son QG ?_

_ \- Notre tout petit frère, dernier né du mois dernier, mais actif et déjà en pleine possession de ses dons, va t'infiltrer, gloussèrent Noréon et Nagmar !_

_ \- Et, il est où, cet affreux ? Il a quelle bobine de méchant ?_

_ \- C'est ce petit nuage noir ! pouffèrent les deux télépathes, en désignant la masse légère et flottante entre eux. Ouvre grand la bouche, Humain !_

_ \- Jamais ! aboya Alguérande en mobilisant ses forces, prêt à se défendre._

Les quatre Dragons de Jura apparaissant, ils projetèrent leur feu puissant, faisant disparaître le nuage noir.

\- Tu étais infecté, Algie. Ça va mieux ?

\- Je reprends lentement mes esprits… J'ai mal… Pas ce parasite… J'ai juste l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser…

\- Nous sommes là pour la guerre. D'autres sont présentes pour ta protection. Tu es vraiment complexe, jeune Humain !

\- Et j'ai les faiblesses de ceux de mon espèce… Noréon et Nagmar ont bien joué… Je me sens mal… Et je pressens surtout que mon père est dans un état pire…

\- Oui, lança de très très loin, la voix d'une Sorcière d'Orishmir. Alguérande, tu es au plus mal, mais ton père n'en a plus pour longtemps…

\- Marre de ces ultimatums…

Alguérande se redressa à nouveau, toujours sans armes, ses mains cherchant machinalement les poignées des armes « empruntées » à son envol, à savoir le gravity saber et le cosmogun de son père – avant de se rappeler qu'il avait été été entièrement désarmé à son arrivée à bord de l'_Arcadia_.

Il essaya malgré tout de fanfaronner, vu que c'était tout ce qui lui restait de bravache…

\- Une bataille, une vraie, oui ça me plaît ! Nagmandylle, arrête de te cacher depuis tes émissaires ! Je suis là !

\- Oh que oui, nous aimons ça ! réagirent seulement Néron et Nagmar en trémoussant de leur apparence volatile, leur joie infinie ! Tu es là, tout petit frère ?

\- Et comment ! gloussa Noglyss !

Alguérande exhala un relent de nuage noir, avant de tomber à genoux, ce qui fit s'esclaffer Nagmandylle et ses sbires surnaturels.

Le jeune homme rassembla ses forces, fit face à ses ennemis, avant que toute son énergie ne l'abandonne et qu'il ne s'effondre totalement devant l'ennemie jurée des siens.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

\- C'est tout ? se plaignit Nagmandylle. Je m'attends à mieux qu'un pétard mouillé, après tout ce que je m'étais laissé raconter !

\- Laisse-moi juste m'échauffer, souffla Alguérande en tentant de se relever.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent de lui laisser du temps ! glapit Noréon.

\- En ce cas, je te le laisse. Mais n'en finis pas trop vite, pria la Reine Pirate.

\- Viens, Nagmar, on va l'achever !

Les deux télépathes s'approchèrent du jeune homme qui était tout juste parvenu à se redresser sur les genoux, mais dans un tremblement de l'air, Pouchy et Léllanya apparurent.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre, mais nous sommes tout à fait capables de le protéger, le temps nécessaire.

Alguérande leva les yeux sur ceux qui s'étaient interposés.

\- Pouch', va auprès de notre père, il va très mal !

\- Alors il n'aura que faire de ses armes que je lui ai apportées, soupira le jeune homme blond… Et j'ai les tiennes aussi !

\- Mais, comment ?

\- Warius n'est pas resté à se croiser les pouces au château. Il a repris son _Karyu_ et a filé le train à ton _Death_, expliqua Léllanya. Il a récupéré ton cuirassé et a foncé à toute balle ici.

\- J'avais verrouillé le _Deathbird _!

\- Ta mère a confié les codes de sécurité à Warius. Son _Karyu_ est démilitarisé mais demeure un cuirassé de guerre ! Et toi, ça va aller, Algie ?

\- Il le faudra bien.

\- Tu as rejeté Noglyss, ça va aller mieux maintenant, assura Léllanya. Et c'est moi qui vais veiller sur Albator. Pouchy, tu restes auprès de ton frère !

\- Bien.

Le jeune homme blond eut un regard désespéré vers la sphère où Terswhine et Amarance étaient prisonnières.

\- Sauve ma femme, Algie ! gémit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Noréon et Nagmar repoussèrent Pouchy qui ne put que s'écarter. Ils s'illuminèrent soudain.

Sous l'afflux de pensées projetées par les deux télépathes, Alguérande eut l'impression d'être écrasé de sensations multiples où il se sentait perdu, sans repères – ce qui était le but, le perdant dans le temps et l'espace !

Léllanya s'agenouilla auprès d'Albator, projetant son énergie bienfaisante, le soulageant, soutenant ses sens et son corps.

\- Tu as pu rentrer dans la sphère ! souffla ce dernier.

\- Je suis une Elite. Rien ne peut me résister. Mais je ne peux également rien faire… Juste déposer tes armes à côté de toi.

\- Je n'aurai même pas la force de tendre la main vers elle, alors les soulever…

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire, assura Léllanya, rejetant en arrière sa chevelure bleu pâle. Alguérande est là !

\- Mais, « l'autre » lui a fait déjà tant de mal…

\- Ton fils est un dur à cuire.

\- Notre fils !

\- Merci de me rendre cette part. Mais je ne l'ai jamais méritée. Désormais je peux juste le protéger. Et Pouchy est un jeune être vraiment exceptionnel !

\- Quelles sont les chances d'Algie ? soupira Albator en retombant au sol.

\- Elles sont quadruples !

En rang, fidèles, les quatre Dragons de Jura faisaient face aux deux télépathes et à leur nuage noir de petit frère.

\- Nous disposons également de ces pouvoirs de suggestion. Nous allons vous empêcher de continuer à torturer l'esprit de notre Gardien ! rugirent-ils, les écailles de leur longue gorge de cygne devenant rouges sous la montée du feu en eux.

\- Je ne suis pas un Gardien, seul Pouchy l'est !

\- Non, tu es devenu notre maître, nous t'avons reconnu comme meneur, protestèrent les Dragons. Nous te suivons de bon cœur car tu es un magnifique guerrier et tu défends des valeurs dans lesquelles nous nous reconnaissons. Ton emblème est un Dragon, et ce depuis toujours. Mais nous ne pouvons te donner l'avantage que dans ce combat… Les forces naturelles de Nagmandylle, contre elles, nous ne pouvons rien !

\- Je m'en chargerai, gronda Alguérande en parvenant enfin à se remettre debout, bien que vacillant sur ses jambes, la vue trouble, tous les muscles douloureux, toujours au bord de la défaillance pouvant le mettre à la merci de, tous, ses ennemis.

Le quatuor de lézards colossaux cracha leur feu destructeur, vaporisant les trois télépathes, libérant l'esprit d'Alguérande qui se sentit soudain la tête beaucoup plus légère, mais plus pris de vertiges que jamais, tremblant de façon irrépréhensible de tous ses membres.

Nagmandylle eut un sifflement rageur.

\- J'ai peut-être perdu mes trois télépathes, il me reste toute ma garnison ! aboya-t-elle. Et elles vont déferler ici et vous trucider !

\- Original. Je les attends de pied ferme, si je puis dire.

Nagmandylle éclata de rire avant de se précipiter vers son ascenseur privé et de quitter la grande salle.

Alguérande eut un regard vers les portes, seules issues d'entrée et de sortie, les sphères des prisonniers, vers son père totalement incapable de seulement se redresser.

\- Léllanya, tu peux les faire sortir ?

\- Oui, mais, pour le reste…

\- Je m'en charge.

\- Mais tu tiens à peine debout ! se lamenta Pouchy.

\- Comme souvent… Je n'ai que trop l'habitude de ces affrontements où je suis perdant d'office… Pourtant, il me faudra encore gagner, une fois de plus…

Bien que chancelant, Alguérande monta les escaliers jusqu'à la plateforme de la prison-sphère dont Léllanya avait sorti son père.

Il tomba à genoux plus qu'il ne le fit de façon volontaire et consciente.

\- Léllanya, les pirates de Nagmandylle vont débouler ici d'un instant à l'autre ! Il faut évacuer les prisonniers !

\- Je peux sortir ton père, ta belle-sœur et cette Amarance. Mais je suis incapable de leur faire quitter ce QG… Je suis désolée.

\- Warius est en approche, il pourra récupérer tout le monde, s'il a le temps ! intervint Pouchy. Mais je ne peux…

\- Et tu n'auras jamais à le faire, tant que je serai là ! rugit Alguérande. Mets ces êtres précieux à nos cœurs en sécurité. Moi, je vais retarder les pirates de Nagd !

\- Comment ? lâcha Albator dans un souffle.

\- Mais, à la traditionnelle ! gronda Alguérande en se saisissant des deux gravity saber, enfouissant au plus profond de lui-même la souffrance de ses paumes brûlées et blessées jusqu'aux os.

Et, armes aux poings, il descendit les escaliers pour faire face à ce qu'il n'allait pas manquer de déferler dans la salle.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

\- Algie !

Doc Surlis et Warius se penchèrent sur le grand brun balafré, le retenant sur son lit d'hôpital.

\- Oui, ce gamin tient totalement de toi, vieux fou furieux ! Et je ne te dis pas ce qu'il peut faire avec un gravity saber dans chaque main ! grogna l'ancien Colonel de la République Indépendante.

\- Algie…

\- Il fait ce qu'il peut, assura Warius en rallongeant son ami. Et toi, tu pars au bloc opératoire. Tu es vraiment mal en point. Cette Nagd t'aurait tué, même si ce n'était pas son objectif premier !

\- Alguérande…

\- Il va s'en sortir, mentit Warius alors que le Doc Mécanoïde finissait d'anesthésier son patient. Doc ?

\- Je lui pose un stimulateur cardiaque, je le relance pour cinquante ans ! Il va bien aller !

\- Si seulement je pouvais en avoir la certitude pour le petit, soupira Warius. Je l'ai laissé là-bas…

\- Il reviendra… s'il le peut, souffla Surlis.

Et Warius ne put dès lors que se ronger les sangs, en une interminable attente, pour tous ses amis.

* * *

Du sang, partout, giclant, le recourant et faisant tomber ceux qui s'approchaient.

A bras raccourcis, Alguérande frappant encore et toujours, sans relâche, sans discernement.

\- Pouchy, Amarance, dites-moi que vous avez évacué !

\- Nous sommes saufs, répondit télépathiquement son cadet blond. Et les prisonniers Militaires, Norys et son époux, sont en sécurité ! Reviens, mon frère !

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla Alguérande, continuant machinalement à massacrer à tours de bras les sbires de la Reine Pirate qui continuaient de déferler dans la salle.

* * *

Bien que n'en menant pas large, Warius se pencha sur un jeune homme à la crinière fauve que lui avait ramené un étrange et inquiétant papillon décharné.

\- Quelgann, c'est vous ?

\- Oui. J'ai récupéré votre ami au sein d'une boucherie. Mais là c'est lui qui a besoin de vos soins d'Humains !

\- Algie a réussi ?

\- Oui. Les pirates de cette Reine folle ont mordu la poussière. Algie a tenu bon, le temps de votre évacuation à tous. Mais maintenant, il est épuisé et vous lui êtes nécessaire. Ce gamin Humain a été au-delà de toutes ses forces possibles. Je ne pensais pas assister à cela à jour, pas avec cet enfant… Il aime donc son père à ce point ?

\- Alguérande aime son père plus que sa propre vie ! jeta Warius. Jusque-là ça me semblait juste une expression… Je viens d'en avoir la démonstration, comme si j'en doutais, comme si Albator n'aurait pas fait de même, la situation inversée, et mon ami s'est déjà sacrifié à plus d'une reprise pour son fils aux boucles fauves !

Warius jeta un regard affolé au Doc Mécanoïde de l'_Arcadia_.

\- Surlis ?

\- Je vais poser une perf à Alguérande, pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, je vais lui filer un complexe de calmants pour apaiser son état général. Ensuite, j'aviserai, s'il va mieux… ou pas. Colonel Zéro, il y a bord de jeunes Militaires que vous devriez apaiser eux aussi.

\- J'y vais.

* * *

Norys Kholm salua impeccablement le visiteur.

\- Colonel Zéro !

\- Je ne suis plus un Militaire.

\- Vous êtes toujours celui que vous avez été, l'homme dont Alguérande m'a tant parlé, l'ami dont il est si fier ! A vos ordres, Colonel !

Norys soupira.

\- Comment vont mes amis, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Albator est aux Soins Intensifs, mais stable. Alguérande dort, très profondément, pour des jours encore. Je vous ramène tous au bercail.

\- Mes ordres…

\- … n'ont plus lieu d'être. Les balafrés sont dans un état d'épuisement absolu, ils ne sont plus une menace pour cette tarée de Reine. Ils rentrent, eux aux aussi à la maison !

\- Mon mari va bien ! glissa Terswhine avant de quitter les deux hommes, pour rejoindre l'appartement de son époux

\- Ils vont bien, conclut Léllanya avant de disparaitre.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

\- Pourquoi quand on veut se débarrasser de moi on me fait systématiquement dormir pendant des plombes ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre façon de faire, jeune râleur ! s'amusa Warius, au chevet du jeune homme qui venait effectivement d'émerger. Dire que je croyais ton père un patient ingérable, mais toi tu bats tous les records !

\- Merci, grinça Alguérande en appuyant sur le bouton de la télécommande pour relever la tête de son lit. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Toujours en orbite du QG de cette folle furieuse de Reine Nagmandylle. Je pense que tu as encore un œuf à peler avec elle ?

\- C'est peu de le dire !

Alguérande eut un sursaut.

\- Comment va mon papa ? !

\- On lui a posé un stimulateur cardiaque, tout comme à toi. Vous êtes neufs et opérationnels pour un demi-siècle – selon les termes mêmes de Doc Surlis !

\- J'ai été opéré…

\- Madaryne a signé la décharge depuis Heiligenstadt. Tu as vraiment été très mal en point, Algie. J'ai craint de vous perdre, tous les deux. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, sauf peut-être quand Marina a accouché si douloureusement de notre cadette !

\- Désolé… Papa va vraiment bien ? insista Alguérande.

\- Il dort encore. Mais oui, il est entièrement tiré d'affaire. Et toi, tu as donc un oignon à peler !

\- Je préfère un œuf, ça pique moins les yeux ! gloussa le jeune homme en repoussant le drap de son lit. Tu as bien amené mon _Deathbird_, Warius ?

\- Oui. Mais, tu n'es pas en état de…

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, me cogner comme tu l'as fait un jour avec mon père, appeler Doc Surlis pour qu'il me sonne à nouveau de calmants ? J'ai à régler un compte, et cela ne souffre plus d'aucun retard. Tu peux m'aider à m'habiller et à tenir debout ?

\- Appuie-toi sur moi, Algie.

* * *

Toujours chancelant, les vertiges continuant de l'assaillir, l'incision de son intervention chirurgicale toujours saignante, Alguérande se rattrapa à la barre en bois de son _Deathbird_.

\- Général Hurmonde, je vais atomiser votre taupe.

\- Elle n'est plus qu'une Pirate. Nous l'avons perdue il y a bien des années, et vous nous l'avez révélé, commandant Waldenheim.

\- J'ai votre autorisation ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

\- Oui. Et vous, vous êtes en état… ? s'inquiéta le général de la Flotte terrestre.

\- J'ai juste les forces nécessaires pour mettre fin à une monstruosité… Je vous ferai rapport ensuite !

\- Quand vous le pourrez, conclut Joal Hurmonde, ne dissimulant pas sa mine inquiète pour son jeune officier.

Alguérande resserra encore sa prise sur les poignées de sa barre.

\- Dès que je serai en état, souffla-t-il.

\- Colonel Zéro, veillez sur lui ! intima Joal en mettant fin à la communication.

Warius serra les épaules de son ami à la crinière fauve.

\- Que puis-je faire, Algie ?

\- J'ai la vue trouble, je suis incapable de désigner sa cible à Gahad… Sois mes yeux, Warius, explose cette station spatiale !

\- A tes ordres !

\- Merci, souffla Alguérande avant de s'évanouir et de s'effondrer.

\- Surlis, viens te charger de ton incontrôlable patient ! intima Warius. Gahad, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, mon commandant vous a donné les autorisations d'accès.

\- En ce cas : sus et feu sur le QG de la Reine Nagmandylle ! ordonna l'ancien officier de la République Indépendante.

Et le _Deathbird_ projeta toute sa puissante mortelle force de feu.

* * *

\- Merci, papa.

\- Merci à toi, Algie. Tu es si exceptionnel !

\- Et nous sommes en vie, prêts pour de nouvelles folies !

Albator tendit sa main vers le jeune homme, leurs lits proches au possible, la serra de toutes ses faibles forces.

\- Algie, tu es le cadeau de toute ma vie !

\- - Tu es mon papa, sourit Alguérande. Je n'espérais pas tant, quand on me martyrisait. Je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime de tout mon nouveau cœur, sourit le grand brun balafré.

\- Mon papa ! sourit simplement Alguérande. Et nous rentrons chez nous !


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

\- Je suis soulagé de vous savoir sur pieds, tous les deux, avoua le général de la Flotte terrestre.

\- Ça prendra du temps, pas mal, mais Doc Surlis nous a promis un complet rétablissement.

\- Votre père, commandant Waldenheim ?

\- Il est allé réactiver son Grand Ordinateur. Il a besoin de se retrouver avec son ami de toujours.

\- Oui, maintenant que vous allez mieux, j'aimerais entendre votre rapport… La station spatiale de Nagmandylle a été complètement détruite, si j'en crois les observations.

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête à l'adresse de l'hologramme de Joal Hurmonde.

\- Le colonel Zéro n'a pas fait dans la demi-mesure. Il l'a réduite en miettes ! sourit-il.

\- Avec les feux conjugués de l'_Arcadia_, du _Karyu_ et de votre _Deathbird_. Vous avez écrasé sa flotte et les bâtiments composant ses bandes se sont enfuis une fois leur Reine disparue. Pouvez-vous me confirmer tous les points en suspens, commandant ?

\- Warius a opéré une fouille complète de l'épave du QG de Nagmandylle. Doc Surlis a autopsié son corps et l'a identifiée sans aucun doute possible.

\- Et vos répliques Mécanoïde ? poursuivit le général de la Flotte terrestre.

\- Récupérées, elles aussi, et compressées. Elles ne pourront plus jamais semer le doute quant à nos actes.

\- On dirait que tout est revenu à la normale, commenta alors Joal Hurmonde.

\- Oui, on y a laissé bien des plumes, mais tout est désormais clair. Nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous complètement apaisés.

\- Vous avez bien mérité de passer enfin paisiblement vos congés.

\- Merci, général.

* * *

Albator posa la paume de sa main sur le métal lisse et froid de la colonne abritant l'Ame de son cuirassé.

\- Je suis tellement désolé…

\- Mais tu n'y étais pour rien ! protesta Toshiro. C'était ta réplique… Et c'est moi qui aurais dû percuter bien plus vite ! Tant de souffrances t'auraient été évitées, ainsi qu'à Algie !

Le grand Pirate balafré secoua négativement la tête.

\- Le mal était fait. Le polymorphe de Nagmandylle m'avait déjà drogué et enlevé quand le Mécanoïde est monté à bord. Et il lui fallait se débarrasser de toi !

\- Et Alguérande a été sa victime suivante, à plus d'une reprise. Comment vont ses mains ?

\- Elles vont lentement guérir.

\- Le gamin ne va pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Toshiro, du souci dans son synthétiseur vocal.

\- Il a été soumis à rude épreuve. Et ses blessures ne sont pas que physiques…

\- Lui et toi avez longtemps parlé dans les jardins. Que s'est-il passé ?

Albator soupira, faisant se déplier une chaise encastrée dans le mur, y prenant place, son corps loin d'avoir récupéré de toutes les souffrances endurées au cours des derniers jours, fortement affaibli par le choc opératoire.

\- Algie s'en voulait tellement, pourtant lui aussi n'était responsable de rien, manipulé comme nous tous. Il a cru, un moment, que je l'avais bel et bien agressé, que je voulais vraiment lui faire du mal.

\- Il ne pouvait nier les faits, remarqua encore le Grand Ordinateur. Ta copie mécanique lui a presque broyé la nuque avant de l'électrocuter !

\- Mais il aurait dû savoir que je ne m'en serais pris à un oisillon que j'avais récupéré sous mon aile, pour lui donner le meilleur, et non le blesser comme Léllanya n'avait cessé de le faire durant sa tendre enfance. Et c'est ce qu'il ne parvient pas encore à se pardonner : de m'avoir cru capable de le blesser !

\- Il va y venir. Laisse-lui le temps, Albator !

\- J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'aider, mais il me fui, refuse mes paroles apaisantes. Il s'en veut, terriblement. Pour lui, le cauchemar n'est pas fini… J'aimerais tant aider mon garçon et il refuse toute épaule amicale… C'est dur, Toshy !

\- Je suis avec toi, Albator, n'en doute jamais. C'est une maigre consolation.

\- C'est important. Nos liens en ressortiront plus solides encore, mais ce sera douloureux. Oh Toshy, pourquoi faut-il que cet enfant que je chéris plus que tout doive endurer tant de douleurs ?

\- Il est ton digne rejeton. Il supporte toutes ces épreuves. Il continuera et tu seras fier de lui !

\- Mais, je le suis, depuis toujours ! sourit alors le grand Pirate balafré. Ramène-nous à la maison, Toshiro, nous avons tous bien mérité de goûter à un bon repos. Et la petite famille d'Algie l'attend impatiemment !

\- Tout comme une certaine Salmanille !

Et un doux sourire passa sur les lèvres d'Albator.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Madaryne serrait de toutes ses forces son mari.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur quand Warius m'a demandé de signer cette décharge pour ton opération !

\- Je vais bien maintenant, assura le jeune homme, passant ses doigts dans les boucles pâles de son épouse.

\- Tu es là, Alguérande. Tu es vivant, chaud contre moi. Je suis soulagée au possible, je t'aime tant, mon mari !

\- Je suis revenu, Mady. Je peux t'aimer pour les dizaines d'années que j'ai encore devant moi. Je suis là pour toute notre petite famille ! Et j'ai à aller rassurer ma mère.

\- Oui, fais vite, Salma est affolée depuis bien des jours, et même le retour de ton papa ne lui est pas suffisant. Va embrasser ta mère !

\- Sans reproches ? glissa le jeune homme à l'adresse du fantôme de Léllanya.

\- Avec grand bonheur, mon fils.

Madaryne avait froncé les sourcils mais depuis habituée aux étranges conciliables de son mari, elle ne dit rien.

\- Salmanille a hâte de te voir, de te serrer, pour être sûre que tu es sauf !

\- J'y vais. Ensuite, ce sera le goûter de nos enfants. Ils auront eu envie de crêpes, je me trompe ?

\- Alveyron raffole des crêpes !

Madaryne saisit les mains de son époux.

\- Nos enfants t'attendent. Viens les embrasser, ensuite, Salma…

\- Oui, nos petits avant tout. Je les vénère tant !

A l'entrée de son père dans la salle de jeux, Alveyron bondit sur ses pieds, applaudissant, ravi, immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es là, mon papa ! Je t'aime !

\- Je vous aime tous ! fit Alguérande en posant un genou au sol pour serrer ses enfants contre lui.

\- Papa, gloussèrent les jumelles en le bizouillant de poutous baveux.

\- Je suis rentré, je suis là, mes enfants !

Et Alguérande serra à l'infini ses rejetons contre son cœur.

* * *

\- Maman…

\- Algie, je suis si soulagée !

Alguérande s'approcha de la merveilleuse blonde qui l'avait accueilli comme un de ses propres enfants, qui l'avait toujours aimé de façon indéfectible et sans aucune distinction entre ceux de son sang et le jeune « récupéré ».

Alguérande sourit.

\- Papa va bien, il est sauvé !

\- Oui, il me l'a dit. Je vous aime. Vous êtes rentrés au bercail. Je suis tellement soulagée !

Et Salmanille serra à son tour à l'étouffer le jeune homme qui lui était revenu.

\- Je suis désolé, Léllanya. Il semble ne plus se souvenir de toi…

\- Oui, je l'ai demandé aux Sages, en réponse à sa propre demande me concernant. Je voulais le libérer de moi.

\- Alors, tu te souviens ?

Le spectre de l'Elite tremblota sous les émotions qui l'agitaient.

\- Je me souviens que j'ai donné le jour à un enfant pour de terribles raisons, que je l'ai martyrisé au-delà de toutes expressions possibles. Mais ce garçon est devenu admirable, une fierté que la détraquée que j'ai été n'aurait jamais pu reconnaître comme réussite. Alguérande est superbe, c'est ton œuvre, Salmanille, celle de son papa. Je me souviens mais je n'en souffre plus, je peux juste tenter de les protéger ! Une fois encore, Salma, je te confie cet homme. Il est exceptionnel.

\- Oui, je sais. Merci. Heu, on se reverra, il te reverra ?

\- Je ne sais pas. L'avenir est en perpétuel changements.

\- Non, n'en dis pas plus… !

\- Je ne peux me taire, je suis une Elite, je dois dire la vérité. E de terribles bouleversements se préparent… J'ai peur.

\- Mais, là laisse-moi ma famille, je t'en prie !

Léllanya inclina positivement la tête.

\- Elle est à toi. Profites-en.

\- Tu me fais peur…

\- Je me retire dans mon Sanctuaire, j'ai à méditer, à me reposer sur le futur.

* * *

Alveyron, Oralys et les jumelles auprès de lui, Alguérande se sentit heureux au possible, comblé.

\- Mes amours, souffla-t-il en serrant les petits corps auprès de lui dans le lit de la sieste de l'après-midi.

\- Et moi ? se plaignit Madaryne.

\- Ma toute belle, se réjouit-il en l'attirant conte lui.

\- Et je suis toute à toi, sourit Madaryne en lui ouvrant son cœur et son corps.

Heureux au possible, Alguérande profita de ses bonheurs.

FIN


End file.
